The Amazing Spider Girl
by Victorious Rox101
Summary: Tori's adopted, has a crush on Jade, the most amazing friends, then everything changes when she's bitten by a spider at Becks place. Will she stay a hero when villains lurk in the shadows, and keep her crush on Jade a secret or will she ignore it & become a future POP star. What happens to Jade along the way? eventually JORI, little bit of Bade. Supernatural/romance/sci-fi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the songs used the movie or game.**

**I've had this idea for ages now just didn't know how to write it. anyway enjoy.**

_Chapter one_

_It was a stormy night 5 year old Tori was sitting on the steps that go upstairs in the house "5, 4, 3, 2 ,1 ready or not here I come" she spoke quietly, Tori walked through the hall way looking all around the house then she found a slightly open door so she went in. it was filled with her dad's study, she noticed one of the windows were open with a light breeze coming in. "Kiddo where are yo-" her dad walked in the office and noticed the window then his expression change to worry and panic so he rushed over, closed the window and the blinds, then he went over to Tori and picked her up then walked over to the over side of the room and put her down. Her dad ran over to the drawer at his desk ,took it out of its slot, grabbed a pen, poked it in a little hole then the base of the drawer slide open where a bunch of files were. While he grabbed them Tori's mum jogged in and picked her up then turned her around so she didn't see what was going on. Tori's dad walked over to the chalkboard and started to erase some information off. His wife carried Tori out of the room as he put down the eraser, there was an unusual looking spider in a glass case next to the chalkboard_

_They parked in front of a suburban house where another couple were with a girl, a little older than Tori was. They rushed inside, and the frantic couple bent down to their little girl "Tori baby you're going to live with your aunt, uncle and cousin for now on okay, something big has come up and you can't live with us otherwise you're gonna get hurt….okay" her dad Charlie spoke softly to her with tears in his eyes, which made her teary "but I want to come with you Daddy" "I'm sorry Kiddo it's too dangerous". Then her mum hugged her saying "Tori you have to say their you're family okay honey or like your daddy said you're gonna get hurt" Tori's mum, Dawn pulled back crying. Charlie introduced her relatives whom she never met before, Trina was now her new 'sister' she was brunette with some gold streaks, and went halfway down her back. Holly was a nice person always smiling and helpful, she was also a brunette which was shoulder length, lastly was David, black hair it was fairly short, he's a cop tall and built, dorky sometimes. One more thing about Trina she's caring but her pride gets in the way of that. Tori was also brunette, chocolate brown eyes, her cheekbones were like little sugar plums, she was a very nice girl and helpful, she also was half Latina which made her more beautiful, her smile was so bright that it could light up even the darkest of places. she watched as her mum and dad drove away in the rain never to be seen again._

* * *

That was almost 11 years ago now; Tori and Trina both attend Hollywood arts, a preforming arts high school for the gifted it's Tori's second year there since the big show case incident. She has the most amazing friends she could possibly imagine and one who she was kinda friends with. Andre' her best guy friend was always by her side and the only one who knew about her real family, Cat was her other best friend not only because she was also there for her but because she was ditzy and full of joy, highly sensitive and talkative

Robbie was kind of her friend, he was an awkward young guy who carried a puppet basically everywhere, Beck was a nice guy, laid back, man of little emotion and a chick magnet though only one caught his eye or so we thought, Jade West, they were dating for three or so years now. For some reason Jade hated Tori, she had many idea's why, the main one was that Jade thinks that Tori has her eye on Beck, but she only thinks of him as a brother, the other is that Jade's jealous of her because she's so much more talented and pretty.

Today was the day when Tori and Andre' preform their song in Sikowitz' class. "All right you lil' mutants" Sikowitz spoke in a pirate accent. Everyone was unaffected by this since he's a weird teacher but good weird. "Alright" he stops for a moment while he sips from his coconut. There was an awkward silence after he didn't continue, "WHAT!" '_Leave it to Jade, to be such a gank' Tori thought_, Sikowitz just stared at her "ah Jade, you're a sour taste aren't you" everyone just smiled, Jade rolled her eyes. "Right yes let's see Tori and Andre' up on stage please" he patted the stage as he said that.

_Tori's POV_

As soon as we got on the stage I grabbed the guitar and Andre' set up the background instruments on his laptop, I nodded at him to start the music and I started playing the guitar.

(**A/N **song is 'what to do' by Demi Lovato)

_Tell me what to do about you_

_I already know what I can see in your eyes_

'_Cause it's been a long time coming_

_So where you running to?_

_Tell me what to do about you_

_You got your way of speaking_

_Even the air your breathing _

_You could be anything _

_But you don't know what to believe in_

_You got the world before you_

_But you don't know what to do_

_Tell me what to do about you_

_Something on your mind, baby, all of the time_

_This day has been a long time coming_

_I say it's nothing new_

_You think about it _

_Can you ever change?_

_Finish what you started _

_Make me want to stay_

_Tired of conversation _

_Show me something real_

_Find out what your part is_

_Play it how you fell_

_Tell me what to do about you_

_Is there anything, anyway?_

_Won't break us in two_

'_Cause it's been a long time coming_

_I can't stop loving you_

_Tell me what to do about you x2_

When I stopped playing the guitar everyone gave us a standing ovation, I noticed Jade had a smile on and clapping but silently. We took a bow, I put the guitar down and walked off with Andre', Sikowitz started talking about coconuts but I wasn't paying attention, I was staring at Jade, I've had a little crush on her since sometime last year. Her raven hair suited her with little streaks of Blue _'get a hold of yourself Tor she loves Beck for Pete's sake' _I shook that thought out of my head. Andre' shook me out of my deep thoughts, I realised that the bell had rang and everyone had left, "so Tor are you going over to Beck's tomorrow for a barbeque? The rest of gang's going." Andre' wriggled his eyebrows suggestively '_huh since when did Andre' do that?'_ I smiled at that. I thought for a moment before I answered "um maybe it depends on what the family are doing tomorrow but I might come around" Andre' just nodded then we went home for the day.

* * *

**The next day**

**No one's POV**

As Tori pulled up Cat ran outside giving her a bone crushing hug "Hiiiiii Tori everyone just finished setting up, come on their out the back." Cat pulled Tori out the back where the 'Gang' was, "Hey chica" "salutations" "hey cheekbones" "what's up" "the sky?" "Cat he meant what's up as in how's she going" "oh now I feel stupid" everyone greeted "hey guy's where's Jade?" before they could answer "I'm here" Tori turns around and see Jade walking down the stairs. "Where were you babe" "I was taking a waz!" she stated like it was obvious, Beck just put his hands up in surrender "one time my brother went out side to do a waz-" before Cat could continue Tori interrupted "So let's get this thing started" everyone nodded in agreement Jade mumbling a '_whatever'. _After a couple of hours of mucking around and talking Beck came back out of the house holding his guitar and gave it to Tori, who just looked at him confused "maybe you could sing something to lighten things up a bit" "dude" Beck just looked at his girlfriend "Jade just let her sing something, it's night and there's a fire going so why not" he shrugged at the end showing it was no biggy. Tori looked hesitant at first but sat down on the chair and positioned herself

(**A/N **this is '_leave my heart out of this_' acoustic version by Fifth Harmony)

Tori started playing the guitar Cat instantly knew the song because they practiced it before so she joined in

They started whistling

_My heart_ _is telling me that you were gonna change,_ '**Cat**

_But no my heart is lying right to my face, yeah_

_My heart is making up excuses for your ways,' _**Tori**

_But I wish that my heart knew when I should walk away, baby_

_Let's go down, you raise me as I get back off the ground '_**Cat**

_You're telling me that this is love_

_But I found it wasn't really on my side_

_Now I think it's time_

_I tell my heart to just but out, _**both**

_Keep its opinion to its self_

_I should just listen to my head 'cause it's the one _

_Who knows what's best _

_It tells me not to love you_

_But my heart says just forgive you,_

_Oh but it's not thinking clearly _

_I wish that I could leave my heart out of this_

_Leave my heart out of this_

_I'm done felling like a stranger to myself' _**Tori**

_So I know, I've got to put all my feelings on a shelf, yeah_

_Let's me down, you raise me as I get _

_Back off the ground_

_You're telling me that this is love, _

_But I found it wasn't really on my side_

_Now I think it's time_

_I tell my heart to just but out, '_**Both**

_Keep its opinion to its self_

_I should just listen to my head_

_Cause it's the one who knows what's best,_

_It tells me not to love you,_

_But my heart says just forgive you_

_But it's not thinking clearly_

_I wish that I could leave my heart out of this_

_Leave my heart out of this_

_Sometimes I wish you'd just shut up and let me think' _**Cat**

_I've had enough_

_I need to just make up my mind_

_So that's why_

_I tell my heart to just but out __**'**_**Both**

_Keep its opinion to its self_

_I should just listen to my head_

_Cause it's the one who knows what's best_

_It tells me not to love you, _

_But my says just forgive you_

_Oh but its nit thinking clearly _

_I wish that I could leave my heart out of this_

_Leave my heart out of this_

_Le le le leave my heart '_**Cat**

_Le le le leave my head_

_No, no ohh_

When they finish they were greeted with whistles and claps, after a couple of minutes everyone partnered off except Tori who just sat there thinking about Jade. A spider that looked exactly like the one at her old home, made its way down from the patio roof and landed on Tori's right arm then made its way done to her wrist then bit down on her hand. "ouch" she squealed everyone looked at her and came over while she rubbed her hand where the spider bit her " what happened Tori" Cat questioned "I don't know something bit me on the hand" "let me see Tori!" Beck shouted as he came over, after he finished examining it "hmm looks like a mosquito bite to me" "how usually you don't feel a mosquito bite, sounded like she felt it to me?" _'Aw sounds like Jade cares about me after all' _Tori smiled to herself thinking that, but her smile faded when she screamed in agony then fainted.

* * *

** Alrighty I'm gonna leave it there for now. Anyway R&R and I'll be back with more soon 'Peace Out'**


	2. Chapter 2: spider bite effects

**I'm back with another chapter sorry the last one was a bit rushed, I watched the movie so I added some things in it. I'll try and slow the progress down a bit but no promises.**

* * *

**Jades POV **

_Spider bite effects_

After Cat and Vega finished the song, I might admit it was pretty good, I didn't even know she could play the guitar but then again I never pay attention to her. Beck and I walked over near the fence and we started talking-ish "so….." "What!" "oh um I just wanted to say that I won't be coming over tomorrow night something….came up" "oh well Beck um I had a change of plans to I'm going over to Vega's, we have to do a project, so" we just stood there in awkward silence until we heard 'owe' we looked over and saw Vega get up of the chair and hold her hand, everyone even me for some reason ran over to her, "what happened Tori?" Cat questioned "I don't know something just bit me" Beck walked over to her "here let me look" after he examined it spoke "it looks like a mosque bite to me" for some reason I butted in before anyone else could speak "how? Usually you don't fell a mosque bite, it sounded like she felt it to me" Jesus Christ I sound like I care which deep down I probably do.

Vega had a small smile on her face, she was probably thinking the same thing, but then her smile disappeared and she screamed in agony and she passed out, but before I could even think I went and caught her before she hit the ground. The others were just looking at me puzzled so I glared at them "WHAT! She was gonna hit the ground better to catch her than let her fall". Cat came over and looked at Tori's bite, "umm guys this isn't a mosquito bite" we just look at her confused when, she saw the look on our faces she just sighed '_wow when was_ _Cat fuckin' smart enough to know what bite is what_' then she continued "a mosque bite has one bite mark this has two so it's probably a spider bite". "WHAT" '_ok what's fucking wrong with me today the world must be ending' _"Cat call the ambulance" "kk" "NO!" "Jade she has to go to the hospital we don't know what it could do to her!" "Fuck that put her in your RV ok just let her rest" Beck, Cat and Andre' seem to think for a moment before they agree. Andre' picks up Tori, _ugh now I'm saying her first name jeez_. I run out the front of the house and to the RV where Becks opening the door and Andre' getting in. Beck stays at the door and I get in. Andre' puts Tori down on Becks bed I look over and see Beck quickly throw something underneath the couch _'I wonder what that was' _Cat and Robbie jump in, and Cat just sits besides Tori crying and holding her hand. a tear falls from my right eye and I quickly wipe it away before anyone could see. It takes a few minutes before we fall asleep waiting for Tori to wake up.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I'm in agonizing pain right now, all I see is black, and I can hear faint voices but I can't make out who is who. After a few minutes of trying I can finally open my eyes and see Jade sleeping against the bed and the other's sprawled over the place. I slowly get up but my head feels like it's been hit by a truck or something, I reach up and touch my head only to realize that my hand is in a bandage which I recall wasn't there before. I slowly get up trying not to disturb the others and go to the bathroom.

I turn on the tap and splash water on my face. I stand there for a few minutes just thinking, then my vision went weird and showed a spider on a skate board, my head snapped in that direction and there was a spider crawling on Becks skate board collection, I just stare at it for a moment then the blinds flap against the heater which sounds like a cannon went off, I jumped high and looked at the blinds. '_Okay now I'm freaking out first the spider then the loud blinds against the heater what's next' _then I hear footsteps I hold my breath but then I realize it's not coming from the other side it's coming from the house. I quickly open the bathroom door and run outside to my car, but before I can leave a hand grabs my arm and turns me around, I'm face to face with Jade who looks pissed off at the moment.

"Oh hi Jade" I gave her a small sheepish smile and wave.

"oh don't give that crap Vega I saw you run out of the RV, what's up?"

I just look down not wanting to talk

"come Vega I saved your life the least you can do is tell me what's up"

"um I just feel a little weird that's all Jade, I'm going home" the look on her face said that she didn't believe me

"fine but I'm driving ok no excuses" I knew there was no point in arguing with her so I went to the passenger seat and her in the driver's seat.

I must of fell asleep because the next thing I know Jade yelled at me to wake up. "way to wake someone up Jade"

"don't give me that crap Tori" _wait did she just call me Tori'_

Jade knew what she said too 'cause she just cleared her throat, got out of the car and went to open my door.

She gave me a look saying 'get out' so I did. I knew the family weren't home so we just entered not saying anything.

Because of my weird vision thing going on I saw a note on the fridge, I went over to read it, it's from Holly, yes I still say Holly except when other people are around, I went to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

_'Dear Tori me and David are at Hawaii for a few months and Trina is at her Grandparents might as well say 'you'll be alone forever'' _I scrunched up the peace of paper and chucked it, then I threw the bottle so hard that it burst and made a huge hole in the wall, which is weird cos' I'm not strong enough to do that.

Jade jumped on impacted and went over to the note and read it, she put it in the trash, then came over "Tori are you ok-""DO I LOOK OK, FIRST I GOT BITTEN BY A SPIDER, AND I JUST MADE A GIANT FUCKING HOLE IN THE WALL FROM THROWING A PLASTIC BOTTLE AND WE BOTH KNOW I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO DO THAT, LET ME ASK YOU AGAIN DO I FUCKIN' LOOK OK TO YOU!" remembering to leave out the other weird things that happened to me.

Jade just flinched, she stepped forward again and grabbed hold of both my arms "do you want me to stay?" "um…yeah sure, help yourself to whatever…I'm going to bed"

I walked upstairs to my bedroom, I was beat from today, when I landed on my bed and my head touched the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

**There you go chapter 2 R&R I'll be back soon **


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

'**KK' I know you haven't reviewed but I'll update anyway and as promised I will try and make the story go a bit slower.**

* * *

**NO Ones POV**

When Tori fell asleep Jade went to help herself to the fridge, then stayed up late to watch horror movies, the event of the yesterday swarmed her head, and she knew Tori left something out that she didn't want to share, Jade thought about threating Tori but then decided against it, she fell asleep not long after. Meanwhile up in Tori's room, Tori was having a strange dream it was like flashes, but not an ordinary dream.

_Tori was at Oscorp and she was in a spider laboratory with all different types, one in particular caught her eye, it was purple, red and blue like the one that bit her at Becks and the one in the glass case at her old home. On the monitor it said stuff like, genetic spider, cross species, the ability to heal quickly, shoot a web from its legs as well as its abdomen. _**Then voices started to swarm her head**_ "in this recombination lab…" _**Tori became restless**_. "we use synthesized transfer RNA to encode an entirely new genome...combining the genetic information from all three spiders ...into these 15 genetically designed super-spiders" **then her DNA started changing, and skulls flashed in her mind, bits of her DNA broke off and new bits took their place and her whole DNA changed to something more stronger than the average human DNA. Then Tori woke up in a sweat trying to figure the dream out.**_

* * *

**MEAN WHILE AT OSCORP**

"Are you sure this will work Harris?" a doctor/scientist asked, Mr Harris just looked up from the computer to him "positive Dr Augustine now just lie down on your stomach" pointing to the table. Harris went over to the machine and switched it on, a large electric beam shot out and zapped the Dr, and he screamed in agony, when the procedure was done the room dimed down, there on Dr Augustine back were mechanical arms/legs 8 to be exact. Harris helped him up. DR A stretched out and laughed. "when do we start project 'D' Mike?" "maybe a month, 'cuz we need to test it out first,now go home and get some rest" "yes Mike".

* * *

**Back at the Vega's House**

Jade woke up, and the previous day's events came flooding into her brain, she decided to make breakfast but not just for her but also for Tori, '_man the world must be ending, I'm making breakfast for Vega' _she went to the kitchen and started to cook. Up at Tori's room her alarm clock went off and she quickly slammed down on it, not realizing she smashed it into little pieces, she slowly made her way to her bathroom, she grabbed the door knob and opened it and the handle snapped off just like that. She grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste, the toothpaste squirted onto the mirror, Tori just stared at it for a few seconds then brought her toothbrush up to the blob and scrapped the paste on it. She reached for the tap then that also broke off and water sprayed everywhere, Tori slipped and stumbled across the room trying to find something to block the water with, she found a few towels lying around on the floor and slid over to them and placed them on the tap. Tori slowly went over to the other door and gently and slowly with two fingers opened the door.

When she was done freaking out she came down stairs to smell pancakes, there was Jade putting the last one on her plate, when she turned around Tori just looked at her funny "what it's the least I can do around here seeing as your parents are gone and shit." Tori went over to the kitchen and grabbed her plate. When they were done Jade spoke up "you're awfully quite today, Cat got your tongue" she grinned, Tori looked at her "no, just nothing to say I guess" "oh um ah how…are you….feeling today?" she was terrible at saying nice things to Vega, "f-f-fine I guess why?" " you look different that's why" "different how?" "I don't know you just do" before their conversation could continue the phone rang, so Tori got up to answer it "hello?" _'hi Tori it's Holly, we're actually coming home early so I wanted to ask you, could you go in the basement and bring a few boxes up they're labelled __**trophies**__ can you do that?' "_um sure I guess I got loads of time before school so yeah" '_great thanks, bye" _the line went dead and Tori made her way down to the basement, Jade following in suit. "whatcha doin'?" "That was Holly-" Tori's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth Jade just stared at the back of her head "what do you mean Holly I thought she was your mum-Tori what's going on" she got no reply so she turned around from a bunch of boxes and saw Tori frozen so she walked over. "TORI!" Tori jumped at that, she turned around to face Jade "um nothingdidisayHollyimeantmumyeahthatsitmum" Tori took in a deep breath and stared at Jade.

Jade on the other hand didn't believe her "Tori you tell me what's going on or so help me, I'll use my favourite pair of scissors on you!" Tori flinched then she sat down on one of the boxes and Jade did the same, she saw the look on Tori's face, it was like she was about to cry or something, so she reached out and grabbed Tori's hand and intertwined their fingers,, Tori looked at their hands then at Jade who had a look of caring and understanding in her eyes. Tori took a deep breath "um Holly, David and Trina aren't my real family….they're my relatives…..my parents disappeared mysteriously after they dropped me off at the Vegas place" "why did your real parents drop you off then never come back?".

"I'll tell you the story since we got an hour to kill…. Um I was 5 ugh it was a stormy night and me, mum and dad were playing hide and seek, and I was seeking, explored every room in the house then I came across dads office so I went in. I looked around no one was there and I was just about to leave when I heard my dad come in saying ' kiddo where are you' he stopped talking when he saw one of the windows open and then he started to panic, um…. He made me go to the other side of the room while he started to look for his files. Mum came in and picked me up and held on tight, Charlie- that's his name um went upstairs at first I didn't know what he was doing but after a couple of minutes he came down stairs with my suitcase and a few other things, we got in the car and arrived in front of house in the suburban house that's where the Vega's use to live, mum and dad talked to Holly and David for a few minutes discussing something. When it was time to leave dad told me that I had to live with them now and that I had to say they're my family, otherwise I get hurt- I still don't know what he meant by that but I knew it was bad. Then after that night they just disappeared".

Tori had tears going down her eyes, and Jade reached over wiping them away. "oh Tori I didn't know, If I had any idea then I wouldn't of pressured you into spilling" Tori looked up at her "thanks Jay" they both realized what she said but neither did anything. They went back to bringing the boxes up, when Tori went to grab the last one she noticed a satchel so she grabbed it and noticed the engraving on it " '_C P'" _Tori picked it up '_Charlies Parker' _and slowly made her way up out of the basement.

"Hey Tori we need to go now if we don't want to be late" no answer "Tori" "huh, oh yeah totally I'll be right back" Tori ran upstairs to her room and threw the satchel under her bed. Then ran downstairs to lock up ready for another day of school.

* * *

**Alright chap 3 plz R & R it will help me update quicker **


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming Spider Girl

_Chapter 4_

At school the gang were eating lunch, the guy's and Cat kept staring at Tori and Jade, like they had two heads or something, it was weird enough that Jade helped Tori out with the spider incident now they're sitting next to each other. "WHAT!" Jade snapped, everyone stopped staring at them except Beck, "what's up with you two, first Jade helps you with the spider bite, then she stays over at your house willingly what the fuck is going on?" Tori and Jade snapped their heads up and looked at each other, "um, ah well- um Jade wanted to stay over so she could scare the chiz out of me and she did a good job of it," Tori stammered , Jade nodded her head. Beck was unconvinced but decided not to push it.

Tori was at her locker so deep in thought that she didn't notice Andre' come over and started talking to her. She was so focused on the bag she found that said morning, she was brought out of her thoughts when a hand waved in front of her, "yo Tor, you home?" she blinked several times and looked at Andre' "um yeah fine why?" "Well for starters you were bitten by a spider a couple of days ago, now you're just staring into space, whats up?" "oh just thinking about my family that's all," "oh, hey are you coming to the full moon jam tonight" "hell yeah, I'm preforming remember, I've got a song to show off" "ok see you tonight then chica" with that Andre' waved and walked away.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but with a few thoughts about a certain Goth girl, just when Tori was about to enter her car her phone vibrated, "Hel-lo" "_hi Tori its David, just wanted to let you know we're coming home late tonight" "_oh great" note the sarcasm "_Tori I know you and Holly don't see eye to eye anymore but just be happy we're coming home early this time ok" "_Ok" _"good now see you tonight love you baby" "_love you too" When Tori turned around she noticed that someone was in the passenger seat, for some reason Tori knew it was Jade, she got in and closed the door, " what do you want West!" "Um first of all don't call me West and 2) Beck wants to talk to me and I don't wanna see him at the moment, so why not hang out at your place." "Wow you're so sweet aren't you" Jade nodded in response "now um stop staring at me and drive" Tori shook her head and drove home.

* * *

Later that night Jade went home and Tori decided to take a shower, when she was done, she went to her room to get dressed when she was about to put her shirt on she understood what Jade meant about her looking different, Tori had abs not like the creepy wrestler kind, but hot tough abs, she decided that she needed air and went for a walk. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking but ended up in front of Becks RV, so she walked over and looked in the window, what she saw has disturbing and a stress reliever at the same. In the RV there was Beck sleeping with a girl and it wasn't Jade. Tori did the only thing that came to mind run, so she did, she ended up in an ally way, and didn't notice the thugs talking and smoking a few feet away from her. "Oh look here boys looks like we got ourselves a pretty girl, let's teach her a lesson she will never forget. Tori started backing away but to other thug members blocked her way. They corned her, one guy went to hit her but she dodged it then hit him where the sun don't shine. That pissed him off and the others, they all charged at once, Tori got a weird tingling feeling and without thinking she shot a web from her hand and pinned a bunch of thugs against a wall, the others charged at her but she blocked, dodged and attacked the thugs quicker than any normal person could. When she realized what happened she bolted again, she found herself in front of Jades house

**Tori's POV**

I look down at my watch, and see there's an hour 'till the full moon jam, I know her parents aren't home, so I knock a few times then the door flies open and I see Jade with red puffy eyes. "Oh my god Jade whats wrong?" Jades looks out the door to see if anyone was around, then she dragged me in, she sat down on the couch and I follow, "um Beck Told me it was over," I sit closer to her, not only to comfort her but because I love her, not that she has to know that.

"ah Jade that's why I came over here-""what because he told you, before he went to ask you out" "what, no Jade I came over to tell that…..well…..he," "out with it Tori" "he…..was cheating on you" "what he was cheating on me" ugh Tori you and your big mouth "ah yeah I saw him with another girl in his RV" Jade just broke down again, I instinctively put my arms around knowing she would just brush them off, but she didn't she moved around so that her head was in the crook of my neck, we were in that position for almost an hour, because my watch went off Jade pulled back a bit "what's up Tori" I look down to my watch and see that it's 5:30 "um I have to be at the full moon jam soon but seeing as you're upset and pissed off I'll stay here-" "what no go sing your song I'll be fine" I was just about to protest. "hey Jade," I stood up and Jade looked at me, I held out my hand "why don't you come with" she took my hand and got up "ok" I nod and we head out.

When we went back stage Andre' came running to us and out of breathe "took…..your…time getting here….Tori….your next" "um ok I'll meet you there, I'll go and get ready" Jade went to sit in amongst the crowd. Me and Andre' go up on stage, he passed me, my electric guitar I have two an electric and acoustic. He went to the keyboard, I went over to the mike, "alright this song was written by me for a special someone in the crowd tonight but I'm not saying names."

**(Never Benn Hurt by Demi Lovato)**

_I felt picture perfect_

_On and off the shelf to a broken frame of mind_

_A broken frame of mind_

_It comes back and haunts me_

_A bullet undercover it fooled me every time_

_Fooled me every time_

_But even if I lose it all I got so much left to give_

_I won't give up no, no_

_My hearts on the front line I'm not afraid_

_I will love you like I've never been hurt_

_Run through fire for you_

_Like I've never been burned_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost _

_Gonna give it all I got_

_I will love you I will love_

_Like I've never been HURT_

_Never been HURT_

_You set fire to ashes _

_You thought through the darkness_

_And brought me back to life_

_You brought me back to life_

_So even if I lose it all I've got so much left to give_

_I won't give up no, no_

_My hearts on the front line_

_I'm not afraid_

_I will love you like I've never hurt_

_Run through fire for you like I've never been burned_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost_

_Gonna give it all I've got_

_I will love you_

_I will love like I've never been HURT_

_Never been HURT_

_I will love you and forever_

_I will love you like I've never_

_Like I never heard a lie _

_Like I'm falling into love for the first time_

_Yeah_

_I will love you like I've never been hurt _

_Run through fire for you like I've never been burned_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost _

_Gonna give it all I got_

_I will love you I will love like I've never been HURT_

_Never been HURT_

When the music died down everyone exploded into cheering and whistles even Jade, I feel a lot better now getting that off my chest. I see Beck get up and come on the stage over to me I have a feeling things are gonna get worse. I look over and see Jade, she's fuming and her cheeks are red, "hey Tori" "hey" "great song" "thanks" before I could continue Becks lips were on mine, after I registered my eyes widen and I give Beck a full blown punch that sends him flying, I look back to the crowd, some have smiles on their faces while most of the girls are shocked and upset, and run over to Beck, whose rolling around the ground in pain clutching his gut. I didn't have time to look over at Jade or to watch her perform a song, because I bolted, I couldn't bare look at her after this. I ran all the way home in less than 5 minutes, I've gotten faster, and I ran faster than a speeding car. When I got home David was sitting in one of the chairs near the front door. "And where have you been young lady" "the full moon jam" he stood up and came over with his I pissed off at you face, "whats the problem David?" "you were a spouse to stay home and wait 'till we got back" we were inside now at the couch "no I wasn't" "yeah you were I told you on the phone" "NO YOU DIDN'T YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU'LL BE COMING BACK TONIGHT AND THAT WAS IT!" '"DON'T SHOUT AT ME" "you know what I don't have time for this bullshit" I stormed toward the door and went outside slamming the door shut behind me, but with my new found strength the door broke off. I looked back and saw it crumpled up behind me, I put my hood on and made my way to the city little did I know that David was following me.

I was at the general goods store and got a drink, "sorry kid you don't have enough money" "are you kidding it's just one cent" the clerk and I kept arguing, but I gave up and left the counter the guy behind me put a crate of beer on the counter, and 'accidentally' knocked things off, the clerk bent down to pick 'em up and the guy took the money in the cash register, and chucked me the drink I couldn't get, usually I would do something about it but I didn't, I left the store and the clerk turned around and noticed the money was gone, "HEY" I turn around and notice he's yelling at the man "hey kid little help" I put my hands up "sorry not my policy" I started walking in the opposite direction of the thief, I heard a gunshot seconds later and saw him running off with someone falling to the ground. I slowly walked over across the street and saw it was David; he had been shot in the stomach, I started to cry and try to stop the blood coming out, but it was too late he was gone "oh God uncle David, please don't go, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE, David, David, David, oh God," I still tried to stop the blood "oh God" I took my hands off and leaned back "no".

**No Ones POV**

The cops were at the Vega's house talking to Holly about what the man looked like, he has dirty blonde hair, Shades on, "I need you to take a look" the cop showed Holly the drawing, "no I don't know him"" I didn't expect you would ma'am, homicide detectives are on it we'll see what they turn up" "ok" the cop got up and left, Tori was leaning against the arch way in the hall way. "c-can I have that" "sure" the cop gave her the drawing "there's one other thing, he has a star tattooed on his left hand," the cop left with his partner.

Tori looked down to the drawing and stared at it, then at Holly who was silently crying. Tori was in her room crouching by the door, she pulled her phone out and listened to her voicemail it was from David, he called when Tori was at Jade's, 'Tori….i know things have been difficult lately….and I'm sorry for that, I think I know what you're feeling-' Tori stopped the message from playing any longer,

The next day at school was slow for Tori, everyone had heard, she was walking to her locker, and from the corner Beck came around and saw her, he put his fist to his mouth and walked over, then putting his hands in his pockets "hey Vega" Tori shook her head "not today Beck" "hey come on I just want to talk-" he put his hand on Tori's shoulder and Tori quickly turned around, picked him up by his jacket and slammed him against the locker next to her's, Beck was a few feet above the ground, "it feels better right, look your dad died, I'm sorry" Jade walked in through the main doors and saw Tori and Beck, so she stayed put "I get it" Tori put him down looked down at the ground "I'm sorry ok" Tori let go of him, picked up her bag closed her locker and walked off, she wiped her eyes, Jade stepped in front of her "Tori" Jade quietly said, she stepped up to Tori and hugged her, Tori hugged her back. "Do you want leave and go to my place" Tori nodded, Jade pulled back and grabbed Tori's hand in Her's and intertwined their fingers "ok let's go" they walked out of the hall and to Tori's car. "I'll drive Tor just get in the passenger seat" she spoke softly; Tori did as she was told.

* * *

**Later That Night**

In an ally way thugs were harassing a lady, "listen to me, you stay away-" "HEY!" "get off of me" "HEY!" the thug took his eyes off of the lady and looked over to see Tori shouting at him, he let go of the lady and turned to fully face the girl, "do you like beating young girls, like beating down old men" the guy lifted his arm pointing to leave "hey chick just keep on walking, you're in the wrong place buddy" "when was the last time you were in Queens" Tori walked up and shoved the guy "hey I asked you a question man" the victim shouted "Vicky No" the guy known as Vicky pulled out a gun Tori quickly grabbed the thugs hand and you could hear bones crack as they broke "you're gonna kill me to" Tori made the guy drop his gun. Tori punched him in the nose really hard, then in the side of the head, she lifted him up and chucked him across the ally "no stop it guys" the lady shouted again, the other thugs came in some had baseball bats, Tori punched them away then continued to punch the leader, then she backed away and started running while all the thugs followed, Tori jumped over a fence, and started running again. More thugs came, she ran and jumped up against the wall and jumped over to the over and started climbing the pipe, then jumped to a fire escape and climbed underneath, the thugs went to find another way, Tori grabbed hold of the railing and jumped to the other wall and stuck on, then began climbing. She reached the top, and just when she thought she escaped, thugs came out from a door, so she ran, jumped between walls, one of the thugs grabbed her leg, she kicked really hard, then began climbing again. She turned around and saw the leader (who looked like the one who killed David) on the roof next to the one she was on, she ran and jumped up on the roof and ran towards him, he tried to punch but she ducked and kicked his legs out from under him and he flipped over the roof and was about to fall but Tori grabbed his hand pulled his left sleave down but there wasn't a star on his hand. She looked at him, and he grabbed her left arm, the she grabbed hold of both his arms tightly and pulled him up. Tori was about to run and jump but she saw the other thugs on the roof she came from and started walking in the other direction "come on, I saw your face, I know what you look like" then part if the roof collapsed under her and she fell down into an old arena for boxing, "ah….ah" she slowly got up and brushed the dust off. She looked over and saw a poster it had a red mask on with some words underneath, an idea came to her, Tori leaned against the rope and stared at it.

She started to draw masks and suits in her book, about what it would look like. At school, in Math class, she was drawing more suits and stuff, Jade looked up from her work and turned around, to see Tori doing something in her book. Later that night Tori began to sew her outfit, it was red and dark blue (if you've see the movies it like the one from the 3rd one) it had a silver spider on the chest and a bigger red one on the back, every night she would go out and find thugs that look alike only to be disappointed, they weren't the one that killed her uncle.

* * *

One rainy night Jade was walking home, from a movie she went to watch, when thugs dragged her in the ally way and started searching her bag "GET OFF ME"," not a chance pretty thing" they were about to take her clothes of until 'Spider Girl' shot webs out to all of the guys and flung them back, Jade turned around and saw them being dragged then, lightning flashed and she got a glimpse of Spider Girl, she has been saved by Spider Girl loads of times, she took a step forward and watched as Spider Girl jumped off the wall and started punching, kicking and dodging the guys. Tori didn't have her mask on, but it didn't matter seeing as it was raining, when she had her back to a couple of thugs they charged at her, but she lifted her arms up to hit them hard in the face, then punched the guy in front of her, Jade flinched as this was happening, for some odd reason she felt connected to Spider Girl and didn't want to see her get hurt, which she thought was weird because she felt that way about Tori and not some stranger in a mask. She jumped out of the way when two thugs were thrown against the windows next to her. As Tori punched the last guy she lifted him up, then just dropped him, Jade slowly made her way to Spider Girl, but then Tori noticed her and jogged off into a smaller ally way "wait!" she walked up to where Tori disappeared to, but she wasn't there, Jade turned around, and Tori came back and holding onto the web, upside down, like a yo-yo kind of thing Tori managed to put her mask on "you have a knack for getting into trouble" "ah" Jade jumped and laughed, "you have a knack for saving my life…I think I have a superhero stalker" "well I was in the neighbourhood" Jade stared at her for a few seconds before speaking "you are, amazing" "some people don't think so….." "…but you are" "nice to have a fan" "do I get to say thank you this time?" Jade reached up to take the mask off a bit "wait" she did for a few seconds then pulled the mask down, to Tori's nose, she leaned forward and kissed her, Tori responded quickly, after a minute Jade pulled the mask back up, Tori shot a web and went up the wall really fast, "ha" Jade had a wide smile on her face and walked home in the rain.

* * *

**Alrighty thats chapter 4, it's hard to word it right so it would sound like the movie or something like that but its hard. 'Till next time 'PEACE OUT'**


	5. Chapter 5: the start of something

_**'KK' I updated chapter 4 so it makes more sense and added the part where Tori finds out she has abs so you can re-read it, just so you know. I'd like to thank my pal AncientBlaze for pointing out some mistakes in chap 4 anyway**_

* * *

It's been a few months since that night in the ally, everyone knows about Spider Girl, but some cops and FBI think she's a criminal using her powers for revenge. Tori still hasn't found the guy who killed her uncle. On the bright side Tori and Jade have been getting along well, and Tori's finding it harder every day to keep her feelings for Jade locked away.

* * *

The gang had Sikowitz for 4th period, and there was no site of Jade, she was at school for first and second period, but after her creative writing class she just disappeared, Tori was going to investigate after class and try to find her. After class Tori wondered all over school and couldn't find her, '_Where the hell are you West'_ Tori thought, she got in her car and drove home, she went to her room and decided to suit up and search the city, seeing as Jade hates being at home, Tori was swinging through the city when her spider sense was tingling, yep that's what she decided to call her weird tingling sensation, so she swung in the direction it was coming from.

It was an abandoned warehouse, Tori thought it looked suspicious so she snuck in from an open window on the roof and looked around 'till she found Jade tied up against a pillar and two guys with baseball bats going on about how the 'boss' wants a hot looking girl as his spy. Tori didn't want that to happen so when the men turned around Tori crawled over to the pillar "Hey" Tori whispered, Jade jumped a little "what are you doing here?" "Well I heard a rumour that you weren't at school for the rest of the day, so why not find my favourite damsel in distress" "I'm your favourite?" Jade raised her eyebrow confused "well yeah, for some reason you get in trouble more than anyone else, now be quite and bear with me" Jade nodded, Tori got down and walked over to the kidnapers "you know kidnaping a girl just because she's hot is _really_ low, even for you," Jade blushed and smiled at the 'hot' statement and how spider Girl taunts people before and during the fights. "Seriously how much is your boss paying you?" "100 bucks….each" the leader of the group said "wow that-that's just disappointing,".

The first guy pulls out his gun and pulls the trigger, Tori dodged it "are you from the police?" Tori throws her hands up dramatically "Really? Seriously man…do you really think I'm a cop?" pointing to herself, Jade smirked "well-" "really" "well yeah" "my god" Tori webbed him to the wall, the second guy dropped his bat and pulled out a knife, _'wow these guy have low IQ or none at all, seriously who on earth pulls out a knife, against someone who can shoot webs from her hands' Jade thought, _she was brought at of her thoughts when the thug started talking "just let me go" "is that a knife?" Tori said getting on her knees and putting her hands up near her face "is that a real knife" "yes it is a real knife" "my weakness is small knifes," "just let me go" "anything but knifes" Tori got up and shot a web at the guy, it pinned his hand to the wall causing him to drop the knife, until then Jade thought S G's was being pathetic _'wow she is a really good actress I wonder if she goes to H. A' _Jade laughed at that thought but stopped as she realized as it was a little obvious, she would think about that later. Tori turned around then again so she faced the guy "oh it's so simple" "what the hell is this" Tori pointed to her wrist "well it's webbing that-well you don't really want to know" "come let me go-" before he could continue Tori shot another one so it got his other hand "one second- one second" Tori pretended she was going to sneeze then aimed one at his groin then multiple so it did a cress cross on his chest "HELP" "shh" she covered his mouth with some more webbing, she walked over to him, because he looked like the thief who killed David, she pulled down his left sleeve, and there was a star tattooed on his hand, before she did anything Tori walked over to Jade, untied her and told her to leave, she ran back over to the thief and punched him in the face "why'd you kill him huh? Why?" Tori pulled off the web that covered his mouth "I don't know what you're talking about" Tori was unaware that Jade didn't leave, she slowly walked up to them, "y-you killed David Vega all those months ago at the general goods store, REMEMBER HIM!" "What's it to you?" Tori ripped him off of the wall and chucked him "EVERYTHING!" Tori stalked over to him and continuously punched and kicked him, _'I better stop her before she does something she'll regret' Jade thought _as she ran over to them and grabbed Tori's hand to make her face her "hey stop it…killing him won't solve anything SG" Tori was about to hit him again but she couldn't move, sometimes she regretted loving Jade, because she would do anything for her.

* * *

Jade Was in her room thinking over the events of yesterday, it all added up, S G being a good actress, knowing that Jade wasn't at school, and beating up the guy who killed Tori's uncle,….Spider Girl went to Hollywood Arts. Jade was shocked that she could figure that out with little clues, later today she was gonna get answers and she knew exactly how to do that.

* * *

"hey Jade" Tori walked up to Jade with a Jet Brew in her hand "'sup Vega" "whatcha dowin?" Tori took a sip of her coffee "well I'm gonna find out who Spider Girl is" Tori did a spit take "say whaaatttt" Tori used her sing song voice "you heard me" "but why?" "I just want to find out who my knight in red and blue amour is" "'KK'…..well bye" Tori started to walk away but Jade grabbed her arm "wh-at?!" "will you help me?" "I'd love to but no thanks…..bye" this time Jade let her go.

After school Tori went to her room to chill out, then she remembered the satchel, Tori dropped down on the floor and reached under her bed to grab it, when she got back up, she went to close her door and lock it so no one would barge in, she opened the case, inside the case was a pair of glasses, a picture of her dad with another scientist in a lab at Oscorp, a few pens, ID, calculator and a few coins, Tori thought there was something missing, she picked up the bag and tipped it to the side and a thud came from the impact, she did it again but in the opposite direction, it slide and thumped, she turned it around and noticed a back pocket, she unzipped it and nothing was in there, since her uncle use to be a cop she picked up a few things like search the content everywhere for hidden things, that's what Tori did she felt the back of the wooden board and felt that it stopped so she lifted it up and found some files, before she could open up and read it there was a knock at the door, "who is it?" "it's Jade" "just a sec" Tori got up and opened the door, "what's up Jade?" "I needed a break from the search" "ah, not going so well" "nope" "um come on in" Tori gestured for Jade to enter, Jade noticed the satchel "I see your busy as well" Tori nodded, Jade walked over to it and sat down, Tori came over and sat down next to her "so whatcha got so far?" Tori shrugged "nothin' much," Tori looked up from the pile and up at Jade, who looked even more pretty when the moon light shines down on her face, Jade looked up from the work and at Tori "what?" "Oh um you're really pretty….tha-that was stupid I'm sor-"before she could continue Jade pressed her lips against her's, Tori responded to the kiss, they went on for a couple of minutes before they pulled apart for air "ah Tori, I've been meaning to say this for a few months now, but um I-I love you" Tori's eyes widened in shock, Jade took that as a bad sign and got up to leave but before she could open the door, Tori grabbed her arm, spun her around, and kissed her when they pulled apart Tori said "I love you too" Tori kissed her again, Jade melted in the kiss and deepened it, soon they went into a full on make-out session, that went on for an hour or so.

* * *

In the morning Tori woke up and tried to get up but an arm restrained her, she looked over to see Jade snuggled into her, Tori tried to move again but Jade only held on tighter '_someone likes to cuddle' _as much as she was enjoying this she _really_ needed to waz, she slowly removed Jades arm and went to the bathroom.

When she was done she decided to make breakfast for both of them seeing as Holly and Trina went away for the weekend, Tori turned on the radio and put the volume on low, while she was cooking one of her favourite songs came on it was 'troublemaker' by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida

She started singing along and accidently turned the volume up, not that it mattered (A/N I won't do the whole song just the parts she sings along to)

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh _

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Tori was so busy singing that she didn't hear Jade come down and sit at the island counter

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker _

_Maybe I'm insane cos I keep going the same damn thing_

_Thinking one day we gon' change_

_But you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name_

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November _

_And you show up again next summer Yeah!_

_Typical middle name is Prada_

_Fit you like a glove girl_

_I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker_

_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain why_

Jade never noticed before but Tori is really good.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack _

_Troublemaker x2_

When the song was over Tori turned around with the pan in her hand, she almost dropped it after seeing Jade sitting there smiling, "oh hey Jade, what's up" "I never noticed before but you're really good" "thanks I think...so about last night?" "….yeah…I don't want to pretend it never happened" "really?" "Yeah, I do love you Tor, I mean it" "oh, well in that case…would you like to be my…girlfriend?" "yes, defiantly" "cool" Tori finished making breakfast and passed Jade her plate, while they were eating, they chatted away, then after they finished they mucked around in the back yard having fun.

* * *

While Jade was taking a shower, Tori was reading some paper work from her dads files, it said that him and his lab partner Dr Curt Connors were trying to work out the right formula to combine human DNA and spider DNA to create a super human, but their research was lost when they were in a plane crash and Only Curt survived but lost his right arm. Curt had to terminate the project and move on, he started to research lizards and found out that they can re-grow their body parts, and he thought it was a good opportunity to re-grow his arm, he's still trying to get it right to this day but no luck.

Jade came down and noticed how focused Tori was, so she walked over and gave her a backwards hug and kissed the top of her head, Tori looked up and pecked her on the lips, "what are you doing babe?" "just reading" "ok so why are you crying?" Tori hadn't noticed that she started crying "oh..um it say's that my dad died in a plane crash a few years ago" Tori wiped her eyes and sniffled "aw, Tori I'm so sorry" Jade walked around the couch and sat down next to Tori, and hugged her, Tori let go of the paper and buried her head in Jade's shoulder and broke down. They were like that for an hour then Tori pulled back just enough to look at Jade "I love you Jade" "I love you too Tor, come on lets go see the gang, ok?" "ok" "that a girl...come on" Jade got up and pulled Tori up and grabbed her jacket and locked up the house.

* * *

'_**KK' there's chapter 5, tell me if it's a bit rushed and I'll try and slow it down plz R&R.**_


	6. A day at the beach

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or…whatever**_

_**As you all know Tori is embracing her powers, but in a future chapter that all changes not gonna say how or when but it's gonna happen**_

* * *

The gang were having a day out at the beach, Tori, Beck, Andre', Cat and Robbie were having fun and mucking around in the water while Jade was reading a book on her beach towel. She refused to go in the ocean, two guys were walking by and spotted her, and so being the idiots they are, they walked over and picked her up much to Jades threats, walked over to the water and chucked her in. The other reason why she didn't go in the ocean was because she wasn't a good swimmer. Back over with the others, they were mucking around and couldn't hear Jades cry for help. Tori's spider senses began to go off she looked over and saw Jade go under "JADE!" Tori started swimming over to where Jade had disappeared to. The others saw what was going on so they followed. When they caught up Beck decided to be the hero and swam down to get her, but he didn't have enough time because he needed air, when he reached the surface everyones faces were sad and desperate, Tori rolled her eyes, shoved Beck out of the way and dove down after Jade. Beck tried to stop her but wasn't strong enough, Tori saw Jade unconscious, she reached out and grabbed Jades arm and pulled her up to the surface. When they reached the top, Beck tried to take Jade away from her but Tori held on tight and began to swim to shore, everyone except Beck followed, he was angry that Tori saved Jade instead of him and also because Jade hadn't answered or replied to his calls or texts in two weeks.

Back on shore Tori pulled Jade up far enough "come on Jade wake up" Tori said as she began to do CPR "…..wake up damn it!" Jade slowly opened her eyes and spat out water "you call that a kiss" Jade teased as she finally took in her surroundings. Tori looked at her with joy and anger. "No I call it saving your life and you could at least say thank you " Tori shot back. "okay" Jade reached up and kissed Tori. Cat, Robbie and Andre' gasped Tori and Jade pulled apart and looked at them, "YAY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO" "me too girls" "Me three" Jade put her hand to her forehand "ah what happened?" "You were drowning and Tori saved you" Cat said as tears spilled, but happy her friend was ok, Jade looked up at Tori "really?" "Yup I sure did….Beck tried but he has _really _weak lungs. I think he might want you back Jade" Jade widen her eyes at that thought "but I don't want him back Tori I'm with you and always will be" oblivious to the gang Beck came up behind them and heard everything, including the part were Jade only wanted Tori. It made him even more pissed, if he couldn't have Jade then no one could.

* * *

**OSCORP**

"Doc August come over here" Mr Harris waved over "yes Mick" "it's time to lunch project 'D' and find out who this Spider girl is once and for all" A nodded, left into the city and went to start havoc.

* * *

Tori was swinging around the city just thinking about Jade when she heard screaming, then something hit her really hard and made her fall to the ground "ah crap, what the hell was that?" Tori looked up to see a man with mechanical tentacles climbing up a building with someone in one of his arms, Tori swung up to him "you know it's not nice to knock superhero's out of the sky," August turned around to see Spider girl sticking on the wall of the building. When he turned Tori saw who was in his grasp, it was Holly "help, please help me" Crap_ Holly, damn why couldn't of been Trina or someone I don't hate, Tori thought. _Tori jumped up and was about to grab Holly but was thrown into another building "and do you know it's impossible to stop someone with tentacles", then a plan formed in Tori's head. She did something she liked to call the sling shot, where Tori would be in between two close spaces and attach two webs to the object and pull back far, let go and shoot forward, that's exactly what she did, A lunged the tentacles forward to grab Tori but she ran on them and jumped up then hit the Doc in the head knocking him out cold, causing him to let go of Holly, Tori groaned then skydived down to catch a screaming Holly and shot out a web to break the fall. Tori let go of her aunt and was about to swing off but Holly stopped her "thank you spidey I appreciate your help" "no problem, Miss all in a day's work" Tori mustard all the acting skills she had to at least sound honoured, instead of sounding ungrateful and annoyed.

* * *

"DAMNIT! I told you to take care of spider Girl and what do you do you let her go…" "I didn't let her go she knocked me out sir" "bullshit, do you expect me to believe that load of shit" "look I'm sorry-""damn right you will be" "but let me adjust the settings on the machine so that the tentacles have more power and be stronger" Mike signed and nodded "but be careful we don't know what it could do at such high settings.

* * *

Tori was at her locker just thinking about the guy who had Holly, she knew it was going to be a challenge but didn't know how big and how much of a problem, Jade came over "Tori…..TORI!" Tori jumped up and banged her head which was inside the locker, she leaned out and rubbed her head, Jade looked at the locker to see a dent where Tori bumped her head. "Geez Jade don't sneak up on someone like that" "b-but I I-I ju-just, never mind." Tori and Jade walked hand in hand to Sikowitz' class causing a few stares and whispers Jade just gave them the death glare, They sat down next to Andre' and Cat and Sikowitz came in through the door like a normal person "why hello my little people, how you today?" the class moaned an ok "what's up Sikowitz?" Tori asked "what do you mean Tori?" "well usually your random, drinking your coconut and coming through the window" "oh yeah today, we won't be learning acting, we will be watching footage of Spider Girl in action from her first day to yesterday's incident" "what happened yesterday Sikowitz?" Andre' asked "well there was a guy with metal tentacles and had Holly Vega in one of his mechanical arms…" everyone looked at Tori who tensed up Jade glared at them and they moved their eyes away, Jade grabbed Tori's hand and interlaced their fingers and gave her a little nod "anyway Spider girl just managed to knock him out before he could do any serious damage to her and everyone else". Sikowitz turned on the TV everyone cheered except Tori and Jade noticed, Tori just slumped down in her chair and zoned out, while everyone watched the footage.

_On the TV it was the fair someone started shooting, and a bomb went off at one of the buildings and knocked a deck off its hinges and Jade slipped and was dangling and the deck was about to fall, then her fingers lost their grip and she fell then spider girl swung around the corner and caught her. Put her on the ground then ran off._

When it finished the bell went and the class left except Tori who was still zoned out, Andre' and Jade came over and shook her out of her thoughts "oh hey guys" "you know class ended right?" Andre' said "it did?" "yep" "what's up Tor, your zoning out a lot?" Jade questioned "oh just…a lot of t-things on my mind lately that's all" Andre' appeared to buy it but Jade didn't. The trio left and went home, Jade decided to spend the night at Tori's and Tori didn't argue.

* * *

Tori was sitting on top of the tallest building just watching the night sky and letting everything that happened in the last 6 months sink in and take hold of her emotions; apparently she fell asleep because she woke up to blinding light seeping through her eyelid's. she slowly opened her eyes and grabbed her phone from her pocket to see that it was almost 8:00 am "crap I'm going to be late for school…again" Tori jumped off the building and made her way home to get ready for school.

By the time she got to school class had already started, Tori walked into her history class and sat down, "you're late again Miss Vega" Mrs Potter said sternly "sorry, I…slept in" "it's okay don't let it happen again" Tori nodded at her teacher before she started work, she sensed someone watching her, she turned and saw Jade looking at her, Jade gave her a little smile before going back to her book. Class ended and Tori was sitting in the black box theatre writing a song she had to do for her song writing class, and then preform it at the kick back. _Knock knock _Tori turned around to see Jade leaning against the pillar, with a smile on her face "what do you want?" "Someone doesn't look happy" "sorry I'm just tired" Jade walked over to her and sat down on the seat opposite Tori "that for the kick back?" "yea" "can I hear what you've got so far?" Jade smiled "no _you _have to wait until tomorrow" "aw not fair" Tori just smiled at how childish her girlfriend can be sometimes.

"I'm bored" Tori looked up from her music sheet "why don't you go help Andre' with his song?" "meh…alright later" Jade walked over and pecked Tori on the cheek then left. A few minutes later Tori decided to pack up and go find Andre' and Jade. When she found Andre' in the music room there was no sign of Jade, "hey dude" Andre' turned around "oh hi" Tori picked up some marbles and started fiddling with them "Jade's not here yet?" Andre' started playing random notes on the keyboard "um about Jade" "yeah" "look…don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know if she's the right girl to sing my song" Tori looked up at him "why not" Andre' started fiddling with the keyboard again "I don't know" he stopped and turned around to face Tori again "she scares me" "Jade scares you?" "yeah she scares everybody, before you two started dating you were scared of her too" "yea but I'm over that now" just as Tori stopped talking Jade barged in holding a pair of her scissors "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" "oh" Andre backed away, Tori turned around to face Jade "what happened?" "Sinjin SAT on my new scissors" "ok calm down-" "I'm not going to calm down they're bent they've lost their sciss" Jade waved them around then threw them at the wall, but Tori quickly grabbed them before anything could happen, Jade and Andre' looked at her surprised, Tori looked between the two then pointed to both of them "you kids have fun" Tori walked over to Jade and pecked her on the lips then walked off.

* * *

Later that night Tori was sleeping but the sound of her phone receiving a text woke her up, she slowly reached over to it so that she won't accidentally break her phone, the Text was from Andre saying that he needed to talk to her now. She got up and stumbled down the steps and turned on the lights, Tori walked to the door and opened it to see André standing there holding his bike "Andre' it's three in the morning what's up?" Andre slowly walked in and sat down on the couch Tori followed suit. "ah…I-I might of um fallen…in love with Jade" Tori widen her eyes and tensed up and André noticed "oh no, um don't worry I won't take her, I don't work that way, I just want to try and get over it." Tori just sat there thinking of a way for André to forget about his crush on Jade, then it hit her "hey how about you write a song about her and sing it later today at the kick back..." "Really?" "Yeah but instead of using her name use baby" "yeah baby that could work. But how am I going to sing the song if Jades my partner," Tori seemed to pounder about that "how about you sing it before your actual song" "yeah thanks Tor, I'm glad you didn't take it the wrong way, sorry I came to for this but Becks being an ass lately since that day at the beach, and Robbie's to nerdy and Cat's just well Cat" "it's ok André just next time fall for a girl who isn't Jade or I will kill you" André gulped and left.

It was now time for the kick back and it was André's turn to sing, he was third last to sing, he got up on stage and sung 365 days but without Tori, Then it was Jade's and André's turn and they sung 'like it like that'. Lastly was Tori, the best for last "hey everyone" She spoke into the microphone, everyone cheered "alright this song if for a very special lady in the crowd tonight" Jade who was talking with Cat turned around to look at Tori and smiled, so she walked over to her chair and sat down, with Cat next to her. One of the band members handed her, an electric guitar. The murmurs stopped and the music started playing.

(A/N Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift)

_The way you move is like a full on Rainstorm _

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

At first Jade thought this was going to end badly, with a broken heart but she kept listening

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

A smiled appeared on Jades lips, she couldn't believe that she thought it was break up song; she loved Tori too much for it to be over in a song

_Drop everything now _

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me _

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I wait patiently but_

_I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain _

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll hunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild _

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me _

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

**Jade got up and started walking up to the stage where Tori was singing, Tori looked over and faced her and started singing the next li**ne

_I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now _

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby _

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And sparks fly, baby smile, and the sparks fly,_

Everyone gave her a standing ovation Jade walked the last few steps over to her, "so I take it the song you sung on the full moon Jam was for me" "yep" Jade nodded at her answer and kissed her, everyone cheered again, Tori and Jade pulled apart a bit to look at the crowd and smiled then went back to kissing. Beck was on top of the stage and let loose two of the lightings; Tori sensed danger so she quickly tackled Jade and moved out of the drop zone. The audience gasped at the sudden move but then let out a few screams when the lights fell on the stage soon after. Tori was on top of Jade "you saved me" "well I wasn't going to let my girlfriend die just after I sung her song now would I" Jade laughed, Tori got off of her and pulled her up.

* * *

_**Sorry I didn't know where to finish it so I just ended it there, I hope you like it plz R&R**_ _**and I'll be back sometime soon =) ;)**_


	7. AN

_**Hey guys, sorry it's not a chapter but I probably won't update until sometime after X-mas because I need to study and catch up on some school work that I've missed so yeah, but don't worry when I do return I'll have 2 extra chapters for both stories, maybe not at the same time but 2 extras none the less, till then.**_

'_**May death follow you and watch over you'**_


	8. SURPRISE!

_**I'm Back, I know I said that I'll update after X-mas but I finished my school work earlier then expected. anywho enjoy **_

* * *

_Chapter 7: **Surprise!**_

Jade was walking home after dark because she needed to help Cat with her science project, as she was walking by the woods there was a low growl behind the bushes, Jade spun around only to come face to face with a giant wolf. Before she had a chance to run the wolf lunged at her and clamped its jaws down on her shoulder, "AAAHHH" the beast let go then ran off into the woods leaving Jade to just pass out.

When she woke up she saw that she wasn't in the woods anymore, she took in her surroundings and noticed she was in Tori's bedroom, Jade slowly sat up and looked around the room to see if Vega was present only to find she wasn't. She walked over to Tori's bathroom and looked herself in the mirror and found a bandage on her right shoulder _so it wasn't a dream that thing was real _Jade realized. Jade was about to open Tori's bedroom door when she heard yelling, so she opened the door a little bit and listened in even though she knew she shouldn't. "WHY DO YOU CARE YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME SINCE THAT DAY AT OSCORP!" what Jade guessed was Tori then Holly started shouting back "YOU'RE RIGHT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, THAT DOESN'T STOP ME FROM GIVING YOU A PLACE TO LIVE, I COULD'VE KICKED YOU OUT WHEN YOUR UNCLE DIED, BUT I DIDN'T YOU KNOW WHY" Tori shrugged "BECAUSE THAT WOULD MAKE ME LOOK BAD AND I HAVE A REPUTION TO KEEP, SUCK IT UP OR GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE FREAK DEMON" That was the last straw, Jade barged out of the room and stalked down over to them, and give Holly a piece of her mind, apparently Tori had the same idea because when Jade got to the living room she found Holly pinned up against the wall and Tori holding her by her throat "don't you EVER call me that again, you understand" Tori spoke with as much venom as she could spit at her, Holly nodded quickly. Tori hesitated on putting Holly down 'cause she was filled with rage, Jade walked over and placed her good hand on Tori's shoulder "hey let her go Tor, come back to me…" Tori slowly lowed Holly down, Holly ran off, Tori turned around to face Jade, when their eyes locked Jade had this strange feeling like everything that she thought was important to her just didn't, and that her love for Tori only grew, if that was even possible, and Jade would do anything for her- be anything and just wanted to spend every day with Tori.

When they looked away for some reason Jade could feel that Tori was still pissed off so she pulled Tori closer and kissed her, Vega doesn't move at first, Jade was about to pull back when she felt Tori's lips moving with hers. Jade put her right hand on Tori's cheek and she does something that she would never do to another person Jade slowly and gently caress her cheek. She doesn't deepen the kiss, she continues to kiss her softly, Jade wants her to relax and to forget about everything. But most importantly Jade wants her to know that she will always be here.

When they pulled apart Tori spoke up "I see your awake…how are you feeling?" Jade thought about that for a moment "I don't know I feel a little strange, hey how did you know that I was near the woods?" Tori stammered and tried to find a good enough answer "I…was, taking a…late night jog" Tori smiled, Jade heard her heart beat get faster when she said that "okay, but next time tell the truth" Tori just looked anywhere but her. Jade made Tori look at her "hey Tor?" "Yeah" Tori looked into her eyes "do you want to get out of here?" Tori nodded, Jade grabbed hold of Tori's hand and took her to the park.

* * *

The two were just sitting on a park bench and enjoying each other's company, then Jade spoke up "Hey Tor, since we started dating and stuff how about we learn more about each other?" Tori nodded "sounds like a good idea to me, you go first" "ok umm, your favourite colour?" Tori looked at her "blue" Jade was surprised by the answer "really I thought it would be pink or something" Tori chuckled "nu-uh, ok, do you like sports?" Jade seemed to think about that question "basketball, favourite animal?" Tori thought about that "wolves" again Jade was surprised she thought it would be a bird or something "by that look on your face I say your surprised by that answer too" Tori smiled, Jade bite her bottom lip and nodded. Now it was Tori's turn to ask a question "ok, umm, are you into supernatural stuff?" a vampire quickly crossed Jade's mind because it was her favourite but for some weird reason quickly got disgusted by it, then she shot out something that was her least favourite "werewolves" Tori was taken off guard by the answer "really? I thought it was a vampire" a low growl escaped Jades lips _whoa where did that come from maybe Tori didn't hear it _oh how she was wrong.

Tori looked up at her with a confused look on her face "ok, I take that as a no then?" Tori pointed at Jade.

Jade shook her head, "ah anyway, do you do sports?" Tori still looked a little bit creeped out but answered anyway "yeah, on Wednesdays I do baseball" Jade snapped her head up and a smile formed on her lips "really?" Tori nodded "are you any good?" "Yeah I'm team captain" Jade was impressed "what time?" "4:00pm why?" Jade hit her shoulder playfully "so I can watch you dummy" they both chuckled, Tori then spoke up "what about you? Is there stuff I don't know about you?" "Tons".

"Really? Like what?" "ah, I love pancakes, I really love coffee, so much so that I could marry it," Tori made a mock hurt expression "I'm hurt Jade" Jade shoved her, "no, you dork, I sometimes surf-let me finish, I can also play the guitar. Fav colour is actually green, my favourite music is actually pop; have a little brother called Johnson, my mum left when I was 8 and took John with her, dad hardly talks to me, you probably figured that out already from well-wishes, now I have a step mum who is a total bitch, don't know why my dad married her in the first place. My bedroom is the basement; I can draw. That's it, that's all there is know so far, oh and before you ask I gave up on the hunt for Spidey, because I was thinking that, that would be a way for the bad guys to find her and I don't want that to happen"

Tori nodded at everything that Jade told her, she was happy that Jade gave up on finding her but also sad because she really wanted to tell her, but she didn't want Jade to get hurt. Jade remembered something, so she spun around so that she was facing Tori "hey?" Tori looked up at her then nodded for her to continue "you never told me why you live with your Aunt and Trina and why Holly doesn't like you?" Tori looked down at the ground, "y-you don't have to a-answer I-I was just curious-" before Jade could rant on any longer Tori interrupted her "no it's fine, ah the reason why I live with them is-well I don't really know why, my parents didn't tell me…" "Do you roughly know why?" "umm, from what I could remember, I think someone or something was after them and their research, I don't really know what happened with my mum, I think she's out there somewhere," Jade leaned over and brushed her thumb over Tori's right cheek.

Tori smiled, then laughed at the thought of why Holly hates her, Jade raised an eyebrow, "ah funny story really, I was 13 and I was going through a phase, and Holly took me to Oscorp where she use to work, as a punishment for pulling a prank on her a week before ha, anyway she told me to sit down and not touch anything, so I did but when she went in the elevator to go to the top floor, I got up and decided to look around. I went to the fourth floor and snuck around, and then I noticed a scientist trying WAY too hard to act natural so I followed her, we came to a room which was filled with beams which had cob webs on them, I lost sight of her so I thought I'd muck around with some of the things in there. I heard one of the doors close, I jumped and knocked over one of the bottles and shuttered it, I looked up and saw that Holly was coming so I ran out of the room and went to the first floor and acted like nothing happened. But apparently the bottle that I knocked over had some kind of vapour in it, and then it turned into a black blob that had a mind of its own and started to grow to about a foot or something, Holly and some other scientist forced it into a container and blasted it into space later on,the boss, Mike Harris thought it was Holly's fault so he fired her the next day, ha, well I think it was funny".

Jade stared at her bewildered, and shocked at how Tori thought it was funny "ok, I can kinda see why it's funny but never expected you do, do something like that least of all a family member" Tori just shrugged, "hey? Since when could you surf?" Jade thought about that, "umm 4 years now" "ah". "What about you, when did you start playing the guitar and Baseball?" "um I started learning the guitar when I was 10 as for baseball I think it was when I was 6" Jade nodded.

* * *

_**JADES POV**_

_Ok that was a weird night, being bitten by that giant wolf, the stronger connection with Tori and now this_. Ok, I was working on my homework as usual when I heard something that sounded like glass breaking up stairs which was strange because I was home alone, so I went to investigate. When I came out of the basement there was no sign of a break in or any broken glass, "damn what the hell was that?" usually in this kind of situation I would say that in my head, but since the parentals are never here I started to talk out loud to stop me from going insane.

I wonder around the house looking for anything missing or out of the ordinary but nothing. I found myself outside and I saw someone walk up to me so I pulled my scissors out but felt my hand burn up I hissed and dropped them.

The tall figure came closer and I started to back away he reached out "relax I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help" his deep husky voice sounded familiar "help me with what?!" he stopped in his tracks "you mean you don't know?" I glared at him still confused, he slowly walked over "you are a werewolf" _WHAT. THE. HELL! "WHAT! _This has got to be some kind of joke werewolves and that aren't real!" he just smirked "yet Spider girl is" he sighed "I can prove it" "how?" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath then he started to vibrate, I just stood there watching, then I hear the sound of fabric ripping all of a sudden he exploded and in his place was a sandy brown horse sized wolf. I started to back away, the wolf growled then started whimpering then lied down and put his head on his fronts.

I just stood there shocked and scared, "wh- h-how" the man got up and turned back to human "you were bitten a couple of nights ago from my beta, she can't control the wolf, I'm sorry she did that to you, but seeing as your abilities have already started you must have the wolf gene already," he started to think about that for a minute "is any of your relatives native American?" I nodded unable to trust my voice at the moment.

* * *

_**hope you like the twist and tons of those along the way *evil laugh* anywho thx 4 the reviews they mean so much to me, plz keep doing so, they keep me going **_


	9. Say whaaaattt?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **_

_**Yo, Yo, Yo, what do ya know, this me VR101, and you are reading my story,**__** I hope u enjoy this chapter. And that you liked the surprise at the end of the last chapter, if you didn't I don't give a damn. Um since I don't live in Hollywood let alone America, I have no idea how many sky scrapers or tall-ish buildings are in Hollywood so in this story there will be lots, like New York, so meh.**_

_**annnnddd the wolves are only naked for their first phase the rest of the time their clothes are still intact. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Jade's POV

"Right so, before we continue, what's your name?" "I'm Brady" "yours?" "Jade" the guy known as Brady nods "what does my relatives have to do with this?" Brady took a step closer "did any belong to the Quileute tribe?" I scoff "how the fuck should I know" he rolled his eyes "well they must've, cuz how else would you have the gene, we're the only tribe that has the ability" "oh".

"What happens now?" he looks at me and runs a hand through his hair much like _he _does. "Well for starters you join my pack, you would start off as a sentinel, they basically scout the outer area of the territory and keep help the others safe and let me and/or the Beta know if there is any sign of trouble or if anything changes. Then I give you an order so you don't accidentally or on purpose spill the beans" I snarl "NOBODY ORDERS ME TO DO ANYTHING, I'M JADE WEST!" by this time I was shaking violently he takes a few steps back, then I double over in pain then it all goes red. I hear the sound of ripping clothes, now I'm on all fours glaring down at him, and growling, I look down and see paws instead of hands, a weird sound escapes my lips, it sounded like a whimper but I wouldn't know, I have NEVER made that sound before.

I took off into the woods, not really thinking of where I'm going, just running. I end up at the Hollywood sign, I lie down and rest my head on my front legs a huff escapes me. I've been lying here for 5 minutes when I hear a twig break, I snap my head up at the direction it came from, stood up and growled, another werewolf came out of the bushes and just stood there wagging their tail and barked, I stopped growling, and cocked my head to the side, they stepped into the light, they were a red and white colour with dark brown eyes, I have this feeling that I've seen those eyes before, I whimper again when I realize who it is.

_(__When Jade is in wolf form, italics are the pack thoughts__) _

'_Cat?' _

The wolf perks its head and ears up, then started barking like mad

'_Jade is that you, I can't believe It, now I don't have to lie to you anymore, this is so great YAY'_ yep that's Cat, the same ditzy and sensitive child I know

'_WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!' _ok THAT took me off guard

'_You mean you don't know?' _

'_No of course I don't know I just found out 10 minutes ago' _

'_Oh well do you want me to tell you the basics?'_

'_Sure why not'_

'_YAY, ok when you first Phase it based on your anger and to turn back just calm down and think of your human self, so do that now!' _

I do what she says, I close my eyes and when I open them again I'm human, I look up and see that Cats coming over back to her human form and has clothes in her hands and hands it over to me, it's then that I look down and see that I'm naked, I quickly get up and change.

When I'm done I go over to Cat that is now sitting down so I sit next to her "so what's next to know?" she looks up at me "well, you have to learn to control your anger cuz you don't want to phase in front of everyone, and when you phase for a while you can phase on the fly without getting angry, 2) there are Vampires but the packs ancestors made a truce with a clan that lives here, they don't turn anyone, kill anyone or drink from anyone and don't come in our territory unless it's an emergency, if they break any of those promises we kill them. It's our job to protect the people and kill vampires. 3) our body temperature stays at 42 degrees Celsius which means we never get cold. And 4) when anyone of us are in wolf form with another or the whole pack we can hear each other's thoughts and nothing is a secret, unless you have a strong will then you can block out everyone. The rest you can learn tonight at the bonfire"

"What time?" "7 o'clock" I nod we leave and head towards her house to hang out.

It's now 6:30 and we're getting ready for the bonfire, I have this weird feeling, I feel empty inside and not just because I'm hungry, Cat must've caught on because she comes over and rest her hand on my right shoulder "what's up Jade you don't look so good?" I sigh, I tell her just encase it's a wolf thing I should know about "I feel empty inside, like my life is missing something, do you know what it means" apparently she did cuz a smile appeared on her face and she awed so that must mean something.

"Yeah of course I know what it is, but it's not my place to say ask Brady or one of the elders, they know more about it then I do" Cat looks down at her watch "speaking of which we need to go now" we leave and head to the reservation.

When we're almost there I ask Cat a question that has been on my mind "hey Cat, what rank are you?" she looks over at me for a split second before turning her attention back on the road, "I'm a care taker, I look after the injured, sick, or wolves that have turned at a young age which is really rare, and something that hasn't happened in 100 years, and sometimes I help keep the 'imprintee's calm, you will learn what imprinting is at the bonfire, and it has something to do with your feeling of emptiness" I nod.

We arrive just 2 minutes after the conversation, and I see a group sitting around the fire. We walk over and I see someone who I least expected to be here, Ryder Daniels, just thinking about him makes my blood run cold. Cat scenes my uneasiness, she comes over "what's wrong Jade?" I face her then at Ryder "Ryder Daniels is here!" she looks over at him and smiles "why are you smiling, he used Tori of fucks sake" "he's not like that anymore, when he phased a couple of nights after Tori humiliated him, he changed his personality and…..he's my boyfriend" WHAT! "WHAT!" "don't yell at me, he's changed Jade" "oh he better have" we sit down and Ryder comes over and sits next to Cat, he nods at me "Jade" "Ryder" one of the guys from the council stands up "alright tonight we welcome a new member of the pack, Jade West everyone" I wasn't sure what to do so I just nodded.

Brady comes over and sits next to me, I flinch, "I'm sorry for earlier," he looks at me and nods "it's ok, but I have to order you, otherwise you let lose" he whispered "oh, fair enough"

Then I remember my weird feeling when it comes back but with more pain, I grimace and hold my stomach, Brady, Cat and Ryder noticed, Brady got up and got everyone's attention "guys we" pointing to us "have to go sort out some business so just talk amongst your selves." We got up and walked towards the house, Brady and Ryder lean against the wall "so Jade, what you're experiencing is normal for most of us, it's called Bonding, it's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like…gravity moves…suddenly. It's not the earth holding you down anymore, she or he does-" before he went any further I interrupted him "it's a girl" "really, who?" "Tori Vega-" "wait Tori Vega as in the girl I almost used two years ago?" " YES" me and Cat shouted in unison, Ryder put his hands up in surrender "and never interrupt me again Ryder, Got it?!" he nodded quickly, a victorious smile appeared on my lips but disappeared so after I looked at Brady and could see he was frustrated, I looked down "sorry, keep going" I look up again "right, as I was saying, you become whatever _she _needs you to be, whether it's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. It's also said that you can feel her pain, can tell when she's upset, angry, stressed or whatever else and you will feel that emptiness whenever you're not around her but it gets less frequent the more you hang out with her. When did you Bond with her?" "Umm two nights ago when I got attacked by one of you" they all nod. We go back, and the elders started to tell our history. But throughout the whole thing, I had this feeling like something bad was happing to Tori, then the pain came back but more agonizing, I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped up to my feet, phased and ran off to find Tori, ignoring the shouts and pleads to come back.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

**Same time as the bonfire**

I was just hanging out around the city, I heard sirens in the distance went to go see what it was about, when I got closer I noticed a news and police chopper and down on the road was 5 or 6 cop cars "looks like a man hunt, I better help them out" when I'm swinging on ground level I use my spider sense to see where the crooks are. They seemed to be spread out so I go to the closet one, there were two of them, they were gothic, one was holding a baseball bat and the other had knives.

"Yo guys, you know this isn't a very good hiding place you should try harder next time you escape prison…oh if there is a next time that is" "damn, it's web head, get her" they started charging at me, when they got closer I just punched them really hard in the head and they fell to the ground out cold, _wow this is too easy, if only I got paid this would be more fun, _i picked both of them up and took them to the cops. I dropped them down on the bonnet of the car "what's going on chief" he looks up at me "jail break, they're spread out along the suburb" "on it" "good luck spidey" I nod and swing off, ever since I stopped going after thugs that looked alike, the cops started to respect me and ask for help now and then.

After 10 or so criminals busted and arrested…again, I head out for the last one. She was at a bank stealing money; she stopped for a second then went back to filling her bag. I slowly walked over and was about to kick her when she dropped to the ground, spun around and tripped me, she quickly got up and pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the gut, I grunted trying not to give her the satisfaction, she pulled the knife out again and stabbed me in my left shoulder, then with lightning speed she punched me in the face what felt like a million times, which probably was cuz she was going like really, really fast. The right side of my mask was ripped off so it showed me eye and some of my cheek, from her punches. I didn't get time to hit her because she lunged at me and sent me to the ground again after I just managed to get up, I landed on the blade that was still in my shoulder, I scream at the top of my lungs, she comes at me again, before I have time to roll out of the way, the sound of doors bursting open causes her to stop and look up, and whatever it was scared the shit out of her, and I hear a deep growl come from behind me, she gets off of me and speeds off. I just barely managed to roll onto my back and just lie there also scared at what's at the door and because from the loss of blood I'm too weak to move. Then I hear footsteps and by the sound of clicking when the feet land, it might be paws instead. I close my eyes and wince because of the blade, the creature gets closer and when it's right on top of me it sniffs me then whimpers, I slowly open my eyes to see a black wolf with bright emerald green eyes and green tips on the fur, it's beautiful, it whimpers more. Pain suddenly erupts from my shoulder and I scream again which made the wolf whine even louder.

It looks down at my shoulder then back at me, I knew what it was going to do so I nodded slowly, it lowers its head down then grabs the knife in its mouth and rips it out I scream again which caused the wolf to quickly spit the knife and nudge me and lick my face. I groan and slowly get up but struggled and shook as I tried to use all the strength I had left, the wolf noticed and put its head under my left arm and helped me up. When it came out from under my arm, my knees gave out and almost fall to the ground but the wolf quickly got behind me and pushed me back up, _she I take it _came beside me and I leaned on her, the room was spinning and I couldn't walk straight but we managed to get to the woods, she slowly lowered me down and I leaned against a tree, she looks at my wounds gets in close and started to expects them, a couple of minutes after she finished I passed out.

* * *

When I wake up I feel something soft and fury underneath me, I pull back enough to see that the wolf had wrapped herself around me sometime after I passed out. I sit up but my body rejects the movement because I wince and thump back down on her, _please don't, please don't wake up, _but she did "Shit" she growled "sorry" she stopped and looked me in the eyes. Something about her made me feel like I knew her, I slowly got up again and that seemed to get her attention and she whimpered "it's cool just chill-axe ok" it looked like she nodded and understood me, _weird as, but then again I'm not normal either, so I shouldn't talk-well think__. _

I try to sit up again and managed to, with a few grunts. Now I try to stand up, YES! it works but I almost fall again but manage to regain my balance. She quickly gets up just encase, and comes over to me, now feeling a little bit better I notice just how big she is, she stands two and a half feet above my shoulders. I look down at my wounds and thanks to my accelerated healing my wounds are just scars, I look up at the wolf and see that she's surprised about it, I chuckle, she looks me back in the eyes and I see her smile...I think it, looked like it, "don't worry, it's normal for me".

I slowly reach out, she figured out what I was going to do so she moved closer and lowered her head, I ran a hand through her soft fur and scratched near her ear, she tilted her head to the side, closed her eyes and started purring, I laugh "hey girl, thanks for….last night" I stopped petting her, she looks up at me then starts to back away then sat down just staring me, I raised a confused brow, she huffed then closed her eyes, then the weirdest thing happened she changed to a human but not just any human **Jade West** "….my…god" I slowly walked over to her and kneeled down "Jade!" she looks up and I see tears falling down her face, I wipe them away "hey Tori" WHAT! "say whaaaattt?!" I lean back surprised and shocked, she laughs, "long story, I'll keep yours if you keep mine" now it's my turn to laugh I get up and help her up. "so since when?" "ah three nights ago" "ah…wanna go to Freezy Queen?" she smiled and nodded "sure" "cool" we started walking but then she put her arm out in front of me and stopped me, a smile appeared on her face "wanna ride?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, I smirked "sure" I backed away and let her do her thing, she started to shake violently then exploded into a giant wolf, when she was finished she stared at me "cool" I say with a smile, she barked and wagged her tail. I walked towards her and jumped on, she ran off towards my house so I could change then to Freezy Queen.

Luckily the woods were just behind Freezy Queen, I hopped off Jade and she turned back. I grabbed her hand and we walked in, we took a table and ordered, I got a chocolate mint and she got raspberry.

"So how did the whole spider thing happen anyway?" I look up at her, kinda confused as to why she hadn't figured it out already "ah when we were at _his _house and I was bitten by that spider, remember?" she faced palmed herself "I'm stupid" I laugh "yea, you are" she looks up at me, brows furrowed together but when she sees my smirk she gets my meaning "you just now figured that out" she smiles at the end, "nooo, when we first met…now come on let's get outta here" I say, we get up and go to my house.

but when we get there, there is a group of teens waiting there with Cat…..and Ryder…what the hell is going on, they move to the back of the house and we follow them, we share a confused look at each other.

The group turns around then a guy which presume is the leader of the group, he starts talking "Jade what did I tell you, I said don't tell her or anyone," she steps forward "I didn't tell her," ooookkk this is awkward, she looks at me and mouths a 'sorry' great now she can sense my uneasiness "is that why you ran off last night to help her" he spoke with more understanding "yea Brady, and I'm glad I did" ok still awkward, and flattered at the same time. Then some guy comes out from the back and started yelling "YOU JUST HAD TO IMPRINT ON A STUPID HUMAN DIDN'T YOU?!" "STUPID….HUMAN" I shout Jade looks at me "Tor calm down-" "don't tell me to calm down" she sighs and looks back to what I guess is the pack.

"YOU HEARD ME _HUMAN" ok that was the last straw _before I could do anything Jade ran forward and turned so did the prick they were at each other within a split second, still filled with rage I stalked over "hey mutt get off my girlfriend!" I started running and tackled the pre-turd off of Jade, everyone gasp probably because I managed to tackle a 5 and a half foot buff wolf without trouble. I jumped off of him and Jade ran over next to me and growled at him, he falterers. Cat, Brady, and Ryder came over and as they were I noticed Cat and Ryder were holding hands, _ok that's even weirder. _"how did you do that Tori?" Cat asked I looked over at Jade and she shook her head "umm…just did…I guess, I don't know" ok I really need to work on my lying I'm going to be around werewolves for now on, for once they seemed to buy it. _Yay go me I just lied to werewolves. _Jade looked at me and I swore I saw a raised eyebrow; I playfully punched her in her shoulder she made what sounded like wolfy chuckle.

My spider sense went off, I looked over at Jade and the others then ran off, quickly climbed through my window and gathered my stuff, as I got further into the city I ran into an ally way and made sure no was there or any cameras, I quickly changed and made for where the cry was coming from, it was on top of a building and I saw a radio, someone stepped out from the door "relax I'm here to ask you for your help, names DeWolf, chief officer," I take a step back "really?" "Yes" the woman spoke "have you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?, I'm sure you would know better than to fake a cry for help" "well it was the only way for me to talk to you, now to business, I think there are dirty cops selling weapons and drugs to criminals and thugs" "aren't thugs and criminals the same thing?" I said kinda moved my hands around, DeWolf raised her eyebrows "No!, will you help me or not?" "Fine!" she clasped her hands together "great, now there is a deal happening down at an abounded warehouse a few blocks from here I need you to take a photo the weapon then follow the dirty cops to they're hide out, got it?!" I give her a thumbs up then go off to the abounded warehouse.

I arrive and go onto the roof and noticed an open window, I have Déjà vu, _and I just realized that this is the same warehouse that I found Jade and my uncle's murderer, _I hopped in and saw the guys making the switch I pulled out the camera that DeWolf handed me, I lied down on vents and waited, when one of the cops pulled up a case I perked up pulled the camera ready to take the pic, one of the dealers opened the case and I saw the weapon so I quickly took a photo and looked at it, _ha maybe I should become a photographer instead of a pop star, it would be easier to keep the super hero thing a secret. _ I looked down just in time to see one of the cops shoot someone from the other team, then they bolted, I left from the window and followed them.

It felt like forever when they finally pulled up at this ordinary looking house, I took a photo of it then left for DeWolf. I landed on the building where she was waiting "well?" "here" I chucked her the camera, she looked at them "wow these are good, if the super hero business doesn't work out you should become a photographer at the Grind" "yea I'll think about that, oh and the house is '107 bakers street'" she nodded "thanks spidey, when I need your help again I'll be here 'crying' for help" I nod then just start swinging throughout the city when I remember I just left Cat and Jade without an explanation, so I make my way to my house where I know they would be worried sick.

I couldn't be bothered to change when I arrive so I just walk in knowing full well that Holly and Trina won't be home, when I entered I closed my eyes ready for the assault that I would receive, then the two tackled me to the ground 'oomph' but then I feel one of them get up, I open my eyes to see that Cat has a confused look on her face, and that Jade had tears rolling down her's "I'm so sorry I left like that but it was an emergency, I'm sorry if I scared you ok" Jade slowly got up and helped me up, then Cat tried to tackle me again but this time I was prepared and stood my ground, "OH MY GOD YOUR SPIDER GIRL YAY, OH I KNOW WE COULD BAND TOGETHER AND BECOME A SUPER GROUP YAY!" Jade glared at the back of her head probably because she was jealous and that Cat came up with a stupid idea, "Cat get off me, it looks like Jade's gonna kill you" Cat squealed and let go of me Jade looked at me now "so what kind of emergency?" "umm a superhero emergency" "oh". "Hey Cat you can't tell anyone about Tori ok? well except the pack cuz we can't keep a secret from them" Jade asked Cat, Cat nodded, "what da ya mean, 'can't keep a secret from the pack?" Cat looked over at me "um when we are phased out like in wolf mode we can hear each others thoughts and nothings a secret" "oooohhh" I say completely understanding, they both nod.

After Cat went home Jade fell asleep on the couch so I picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head into the crook of my neck. We reached my room, and I realized that she was really warm, it was probably a wolf thing, so I let it go, I placed her down on my bed, I got changed and joined her, my arms snaked around her waist and she snuggled in closer, she smelt like wet dog but I don't mind much, then I fall asleep just like that.

* * *

_**Ok people there you go the 8**__**th**__** chapter, plz R&R and I'll be back soon, sorry if it rushed but it's meant to be just to let u know. and if you want to know what cat looks like then go to Google images, then type red and white wolf it should be the second pic, with Jade do the same but type black wolf then go to hybrids at the top right corner then imagine it bigger with emerald eyes and green tips in the fur. **_


	10. Chapter 9: new perspective

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

_**Hey, I took down the chapter cuz we all know it was awful, me especially so I decided to remake it so hopefully this one is better and I will add an extra chapter, I also got rid of the baseball part too ; ). Jerkoid by the way kinda looks like James Diamond from BTR and Paul from T new moon but his voice is a little bit deeper and his hair is black and short, but more caring then Paul. I guess u'll have to find out more about him later on in the chapter.**_

* * *

_Chapter 9_

**No one's POV**

Jade woke up and remembered that she was staying over at Tori's for the weekend, she was brought back to the present when her stomach grumbled, she got out of bed and headed down for breakfast but stopped in the middle of the hallway when she heard someone playing a guitar.

She came around the corner and couldn't see anyone; she followed the noise to out the back and saw Tori sitting down near the pool just playing a few chords. No singing just playing, Jade came closer and sat down on Tori's right.

Tori looked up and smiled "hey sleeping beauty" "what do you mean?" Jade asked confused "it's like 2 in the afternoon Jade" Tori responded "oh really? Heh I've never slept in this late before" Tori chuckled "wow, the latest I've slept in was around 11am".

"So what'cha ya playin?" Tori looked down at the guitar "oh just something David use to play to me when I was younger" Jade could tell Tori felt responsible for his death "hey Tori it wasn't your fault he died—""yes it is!. _I _am the reason he's dead ok. If it wasn't for me he would still be here. I should've just stayed at school and dealt with Beck but I didn't because I was scared, I feel like an idiot." Jade sighed "Tori. You're an idiot because you blame his death on you ok. It's not your fault no matter what you or Holly or Trina say, he would've died anyway no matter what you did. Now come here" Jade opened up her arms and Tori hesitated on hugging her, but she did anyway. Jade cooed and rubbed Tori's back while Tori just broke down and sobbed.

They pulled apart when Tori's sobs became sniffles. "It's ok Tori, come on lets go see the gang" "what if Becks there?" Tori wondered "we either ignore him or we can beat him up for being a selfish prick" Tori nodded "ok, let's go" Jade said, they both got up and headed inside so Tori could put away the guitar and leave.

They met up at Nozu and André and Cat greeted them, and luckily Beck wasn't there.

"Hey Tori, hi Jade" Cat came over and hugged both of them.

André made his way over "hey Muchachas"

Tori waved and Jade smiled "where's Robbie?" Jade asked

"Oh he's with his cousin at New York for the week" André responded

"OH! What are we gonna do for Halloween?" Cat said enthusiastically

"Well Tori here, is hanging out with her baseball team" Jade spoke with as much venom as she could when speaking about Tori which was hard seeing as Tori is her Bond.

Tori looked at her, hurt flashing in her eyes before she quickly covered it up. Jade instantly felt guilty.

"Oh well have fun Tori" Cat was hurt that Tori wasn't going to hang out with them again

"I will Cat, but I'll come over the next day and give you my candy." Tori tried to cheer her up and it worked

"KK, that would be so much fun, maybe we could make cupcakes too" Cat jumped up and down and started clapping.

Tori nodded and smiled, "I'd like that". The food they ordered arrived soon after it was a fairly quite afternoon and Tori didn't even look at Jade once or responded when Jade tried to talk to her.

When they're done they part ways but Tori went in the opposite direction of her car. Jade looked at the car and then at Tori. She ran over to Tori and held her arm tightly and spun her around "what do you want Jade?!" Jade scoffed and looked away quickly then back at her "I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean too. I j-just I-I umm c-can urgh I mean...DANM IT!" Tori sighed "that's what I thought. Look I'm hanging out with them no matter what and have fun, I wouldn't expect you to know what fun is" Tori yanked her arm out of Jade's hold and walked off. Jade ran a hand through her hair and huffed. She walked back to Tori's car and drove to her house.

It started raining and Tori put her hoddie on and kept walking_ 'Damn whats up with Jade, I thought things were going great between us, maybe I should let her cool down.' _Tori wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into the jerk that called her stupid "hey watch it Jerk!" Tori shouted at him.

"NO! You watch—oh hey Tori, I'm sorry I didn't see you there, umm I'm James Sampson" he held out his hand and Tori looked at him confused but shook his hand.

"Hi James. What are you doin out here?" he smiled at her "oh, well I was going to karaoke dokie but I could walk you home" Tori shook her head "no I don't want to go home yet maybe we could go to Karaoke Dokie, it's been ages since I've been there"

"Really? Well let's go then" he smiled. Tori smiled back and they walked off to K.D.

They arrived and took off their jackets and grabbed a table. A waitress came over and when she looked at James she started playing with her hair and smiled a toothy smile "hi, I'm Kacey"

James and Tori looked up at her confused and annoyed "uh hi, I'm…James" "ha-ha, that's a great name. If you have time here's my number" she wrote her number down on a napkin and handed it to him and walked off completely forgetting to take their orders.

Tori looked at James a bit hurt, but then James scrunched up the napkin and chucked it in the bin "why'd you do that James?"

"Because I have my eye on someone else and that girl isn't my type" Tori raised an eyebrow "really? Then what is your type?" she was curious to know.

"Well girl's got to have that boyish side to her, I don't like the girly girl type they're to pristine and don't like getting dirty and annoying. The girl has to have that something special you know. She has to be cool with whole _shape shifter thing_" he whispered the last part

"Wow, that's deep_," _Tori stated

"Yeah, you weren't expecting that were you?" James furrowed his eyes together

Tori looked at her shoes suddenly finding them fascinating "ah you thought it was because I'm the worlds biggest jerk" he looked down sad

Tori quickly shot her head up "what no! You're not the biggest jerk. The biggest jerk would be Beck" James looked up and smiled but it soon disappeared "the pack don't seem to think so, I only act that way because my dads an asshole and I have to be tough and look out for my mum and little sis".

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want to go for a walk? Seeing as no one's going to bring us food" Tori suggested.

"Yea but what about Jade" Tori scoffed "we're having issues at the moment; she can fuck herself for all I care"

James recognized that behaviour "did she do anything or say anything?"

Tori thought about not telling him but there was something about him that made her wanna tell him. "Umm she's just acting the way she used to when talking or being around me, in fact she's a bigger gank then before_."_

James sighed "Tori, it's normal for some wolves, she's doing it because she doubts herself that she can't protect you, but sometimes it goes too far and the wolf starts to reject their 'mate' then if they keep going the bond between the two vanishes and goes back to how they use to be, even before they became an item, she would go back to hating you and would start dating that Beck guy"

"What do I do then?" she asks, he looks thoughtful for a minute "well you got two options 1) try to help her back on track or 2) ignore it and let the bond break and go back to the way things were"

Tori sighed "come on lets go for that walk, I don't care if it's raining" James got up and helped Tori, they grabbed their jackets and went for a walk. "So how did you become spidey in the first place?"

Tori looked at him momentarily "umm it was at Becks place 7 months ago, I finished singing a song with Cat and then a spider came down and bit me on my right hand then the next day I gained the powers"

"Must've been hard" James spoke with sympathy

Tori huffed "yea it was but I got through. So anyway do you have a bond?"

"Well that's good and yeah I've got a bond" Tori felt sad for some reason "who?"

James stopped walking, Tori noticed and stopped too, he looked at her and sighed "you" Tori gasped "Wh-what?"

"It's true Tori. It happened when we bumped into each other earlier"

"But I thought it happened once. Not two wolves and one normal" Tori stuttered

"It's rare for two wolves to bond with the same person. Either the wolves fight to the death or the bond chooses"

"I-I need to think about t-this. Umm I'll talk to you later" Tori leaned up and pecked James on the lips and ran off. James touched the cheek she kissed and smiled.

Tori got home and saw Holly sitting on the couch "and where have you been?"

"You don't care remember" Tori didn't bother to stop and went straight to her room only to find Jade standing near her window.

"What do you want Jade?" Jade stepped closer and grabbed Tori's arms and kissed her.

Tori pulled back and punched Jade "what the hell Jade? First you go off at me then I find you in my room later on then you kiss me, whats wrong with you?!"

Jade looked hurt and rushed out the window, Tori ran over and saw Jade phase and run off towards the forest. '_Looks like I'm doing the second option. No turning back now_'

Tori took a shower and got changed. when she was about to lie down on her bed her phone vibrated. She picked it up and found that she got a text from James

'_**I heard about what happened, I'm sorry but whenever u need to talk to someone I'm there 4 u & I took ur phone and added myself as a contact hope u don't mind' **_

Tori smiled despite the current situation, she replied back

'_**Thx James, & I don't mind u adding ur self as a contact just don't do it again alright ;{)' **_ Tori sent the message and seconds later she got a reply

'_**Ok I won't, love you ;)' **_ Tori smiled and without knowing it she sent another text

'_**Love u 2 J, c u 2morrow ={)'**_ with that Tori went to sleep

Tori was awaken by her phone going off, she was pissed that someone woke her up from her wonderful dream. "Hello?" she spoke tiredly.

**'_Hi Tori, its Cat sorry to wake you, but umm_ _what did you do to Jade?'_**

"What do you mean Cat?" Tori was confused as to what Cat was asking

"_**Well she's crying and she's sick**_" Cat replied

"Ok I'm coming down there, be there in 5 minutes" with that Tori hung up and made her way to Brady's house.

Tori arrived and walked over to Cat "Cat?"

Cat spun around and hugged Tori "come on she's inside" Cat grabbed Tori by the hand and dragged her to the living room.

Sure enough there was Jade, looking paler than ever and crying her eyes out. Tori just stood there watching. Then Cat started pushing her over "no I don't want to Cat let me go. Cat!" Cat ignored her, Jade looked up when she heard Tori whine. Cat gave her one last push that made her fall to the ground but Tori quickly jumped back up and brushed herself off.

"Cat why'd you bring her here?" Jade whispered because her throat was sore.

"She could help" Cat replied

"Hasn't she done enough?!" Brady yelled, James growled and got in his face

"Don't yell at her Brady she didn't know and if you EVER try to hurt her you have to go through me first" everyone except Tori gasped, Jade was outraged and got up.

"How dare you James. How dare you walk in here and protect _her, _last time you two met you called her stupid now you're her other bond. I'm going to kill you asshole" before the two could lay a finger on each other, Tori stepped in the middle and flipped both of them on their backs.

Tori looked at Jade in disapproval "ENOUGH! I'm sick of you two fighting all the time. It ends now; until you've sorted this out do not speak to me alright now if you excuse me I'm leaving and Jade….I'm sorry but until you get over yourself and quite being such a gank we're over" with that Tori ran off leaving Jade to cry her eyes out again and James thinking about what to do. Cat was about to chase after her but Brady stopped her "leave her be Cat she has enough problems as it is".

* * *

_**Halloween**_

Tori was walking down the street with her team, they've been to 9 houses so far. The team were laughing away about they're costumes and how much candy they got. But Tori was trailing behind them thinking about what happened 2 weeks ago_, maybe_ _I was a bit harsh on them. Man my life is so complicated; I wish my life was easy going. At least now James and Jay have sorted things out. James and I started dating a couple of days ago just to see where it goes, but if it doesn't go anywhere then I promised him we could be friends. I still feel bad about what happened to Jade though; hopefully what I said has gotten through to her. _

Tori was brought out of her thoughts when the brunette that she talked too on Wednesday named Katie hugged her "hey Tori I'm sorry about Jade maybe things could be better now that you have James, he seems like a nice guy"

Tori hugged her back "Kate what would I do without you?" Katie laughed and let go of her "probably be drowning in your own tears by now. Come on time to eat our candy" the girls ran to Katie's house while the rest went their separate ways.

When the girls finished eating Tori said goodbye and left. She was just swinging around the city looking out for trouble. She let go of her previous line and tried to do another but nothing came out "uh oh. NO!" she fell into an alleyway hitting her back really hard against a wall then hitting her head on the edge of a dumpster, she sighed and got up. "Damn!, what the hell is happening?" she looked at both of her hands then up at the wall on her right. She put her hands on it and started climbing, when she got half way she lost her grip and started sliding down "no, no no ,no" she managed to get her grip back but when she reached out with her right hand she fell to the ground and slammed her head up against the dumpster.

She gave up and walked home; she plopped down on her bed and was out like a light. She woke up the next morning to find Trina standing over her. Tori groaned and covered her head with her pillow but Trina took it off "get up Tor, grandma called she wants you come over" Tori took the pillow of her head "get out Trina so I can get ready" Trina nodded and walked out closing the door behind her.

After Tori finished getting ready she walked down stairs and what happened next surprised her "SURPRISE" the lights turned on and everyone except Jade jumped out of their hiding places "whats going on guys?" Tori asked unaware of what was going on "it's your birthday sweetie" Katie responded, Tori looked down at her phone to see that it was the 22nd today.

"Oh, ok then" Tori said a bit embarrassed but came down and started talking with everyone. After the very entertaining day it was time to open the presents, she got a baseball trophy from the rest of her team, a PlayStation 4 and a few games from Katie. Cat gave her a pink dress with flowers on it, Tori was grateful for it but she hated pink so she might give it to Trina later on. Andre gave her a laughing dog which she said was truly terrifying and sick. Robbie gave her a chocolate leaf blower. Trina gave her a photo album to put her photos in. Then James gave her a handmade bracelet made out of leather. Tori thought all of her presents were awesome.

Later that night everyone but James left they were out the back lying down on the ground star gazing."Thanks for the bracelet James, it's beautiful" James smiled "no problem Tor, glad you liked it" Tori saw James' hand by his side so she reached down and interlocked their fingers. They spent the rest of the night like that and they both fell asleep.

Tori woke up in her bed and saw a note on her bedside table; she picked it up and read it. '_Sorry if you wake up and I'm not there, there was a meeting that I had to attend but see you soon Tor, love you. James' _Tori smiled and got up, but it quickly disappeared when she remembered she didn't have powers anymore '_damn it'._

* * *

_**Ok there you go not much of an ending I know but I couldn't think of anything.**_


	11. Chapter 10: This Is The End

_Chapter 10_

**Graduation week**

Tori's POV

Wow it's the last week of school, I can't believe it just 2 days until we graduate. Jade and I still haven't talked to each other I think she's going through withdrawal, can't say I blame her but she has been more of a gank to everyone even to Cat.

As for the spider girl thing well I still haven't gotten my powers back yet, it sucks now I feel useless.

I was just sitting on the edge of my bed just think of what has happened over the past year, when Trina came in "hey Tori grandma wants to talk to you, this time I'm telling you the truth….so go now" with that she left and I got up to see grandma.

I found her at the cemetery holding some lilacs, I walked over "hey Allie" she turned around "oh hey sweetie come here" I came closer and hugged her; we pulled apart and walked over to David's grave.

"It wasn't fair to have gone like that…he was a peaceful man." Allie kneeled down and placed the flowers in front of his tomb stone "and it was all my doing" I helped her get back up; she couldn't take it anymore and left. I followed her home just encase and sat down at her dining table, she came in holding some tea "Allie…you don't have to punish yourself"

"Oh I know I shouldn't. It's just that you wanted time by yourself and he wanted to follow you, I was there you know, I was in the kitchen. If only I had stopped him. All three of us would be having tea together" Allie sat down and sighed. _Maybe I was right, it was my fault, _Allie started to drink her tea and I just stared at her.

"I'm responsible" I grabbed hold of my cup and grandma looked up "for what?"

"For what happened to David" I took a deep breath Allie put her drink down "But you just took a walk, you needed your space down" I shook my head.

"I was at a grocery store and there was a thief and I didn't do anything about it if I did then David would be here and I wouldn't have nightmares every night about what happened…..if happened so fast, the I could've stopped him but I wanted revenge on the store clerk, so I let him go and he was running away and shot David…..I let him get away. He just wanted to get away but David got in the way. David was killed that night for being the only one who did the right thing. I held his hand right when he died…..I've tried to tell you so many times because you're his mum" by then I started to break down. I put my hand on hers but she pulled her hand away. She looks at me eyes full of sadness; she got up and walked up to her room.

* * *

**With August**

He was lifting a huge beam up in place, in line with the other three and turned it around so it faced the middle. The engine started whirling and lights came on around and on the beams. August turned around "there's one little chore left" and he made his way further into the city.

* * *

**Back to Tori**

The mail arrived and I went outside to pick it up, I came across the newspaper and on the front page it read '_crime up 75% where is spider girl now? Full story page 10'. _I heard shouting from a few blocks down and ran over to them. I got there and saw a house on fire I was about to rip my top off when I remembered I wasn't spider girl anymore, I slowly started walking back but then "Mary they can't find her" I took a step forward, then ran over to some Jamaican dude "is anybody still in there?" "We think there's a two year old stuck on the second floor"

I ran towards the house and heard the guy shout out "hey what do you think you're doing?!"

I ran upstairs as fast as I could just missing some falling rabble. I could hear the toddler cry out and scream, I looked around to see where the sound was coming from. One more scream confirmed it was coming from behind me. I jumped through the flames and saw a door I ran over to it and tried to open it but it was locked "hang on I'm coming" I back up and charge at the door and it fell over. I heard some creaking and looked up in time to dodge falling planks of wood. I looked around and saw a closet where the screams were coming from. I got up and ran over to the closet and opened the doors. The toddler screamed and backed away "its ok, its ok. Come here. I'm going to get you outta here" I say as I reach in and grab her I pick her up and run, the floor in front of us fell down and I almost fall down with it but quickly regain my balance. I backed away and nearly got hit with some wirers. I look at the distance between the platform, I think my adrenaline kicked in because the next thing I know I'm jumping over it and just barely made it. I ran out of the house and gave the two year old to her mum. I walked off behind them trying to get some fresh air.

When the fire department finally extinguished the flames, the Paramedics came and gave me an oxygen mask. The chief of the fire department came over to me "you got some guts kid" he was soon followed by another one "some poor soul got trapped in the attic, never made it out".

I saw James, Cat and Ryder run over to me. James and Cat hugged me tightly "oh god you're ok, I thought you were gone" Cat screamed, James kissed my forehead and cupped my face "don't you ever do that to me again" James pleaded; Ryder pats me on my shoulder and nods.

"Where's the others" I ask after looking around. "They're busy with August. André and Robbie are on their way". We sit there for a few more minutes before Robbie and André came by "are you ok Chica?" "Yea I'm fine André thanks for asking" Robbie hugs me and doesn't let go "Rob are you ok?" he chuckles and lets go "I should be asking you that. But yea I just would've missed you to pieces if you died in there."

When the paramedic gives me the all clear, the kids parents come over to me "thank you for saving my daughter, if only you could've saved my dad. But thank you, please have this" the mum reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pendent; it was gold with some ancient writing on it. "Thank you but I couldn't" she shakes her head "no, no you have it, it's the least I can do".

I grab it and put it around my neck "thank you, it's lovely" I say, before they turn around to leave the little girl reached out and hugged me "tank wou" she lets go and goes back to hugging her mum. I nod and start walking off with the other five and we head to Karaoke Dokie "aww that little girl hugged you that was so cute" Cat exclaims. We take our seats and order some food, luckily it wasn't that blonde girl from last time.

"Alright who wants to sing next?" The MC shouted into the mike, Cat, James, Ryder, André, and Robbie all looked at me "fine! I'll do it" I stand up and look back to see them just smiling. I walk over to the MC "hey DJ" he looks up from his laptop "oh hey, what song?" "Umm surprise me" he nods "ok". I walk up on stage and grab the microphone, when the music started playing i instantly knew what song it was.

_(Hall of Fame: the script ft. Will. )_

_**Yeah, you could be the greatest,**_

_**You could be the best,**_

_**You could be the King Kong,**_

_**Banging on his chest,**_

_**You can beat the world,**_

_**You can beat the war,**_

_**You can talk to God, go**_

_**Banging on his door**_

_**You can throw your hands up,**_

_**You can be the clock,**_

_**You can move a mountain**_

_**You can break rock**_

_**You can be a master**_

_**Don't wait for luck**_

_**Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself,**_

_**Standing in the hall of fame**_

_**And the worlds gonna know your name**_

'_**cos you can burn with the brightest flame,**_

_**And the worlds gonna know you name,**_

_**And you'll be on the walls of fame…**_

_**You can go the distance,**_

_**You could run a mile,**_

_**You could walk straight through hell with a smile**_

_**You could be the hero,**_

_**You could get the gold,**_

_**Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke**_

_**Do it for your people**_

_**Do it for your pride**_

_**Never gonna know if you never even try**_

_**Do it for your country**_

_**Do it for your name**_

_**Cause there's gonna be a day when you're…**_

_**Standing in the hall of fame**_

_**And the worlds gonna know you name**_

'_**Cos you burn with the brightest flame**_

_**And the worlds gonna know you name,**_

_**And you'll be on the walls of fame…**_

_**Be a champion…**_

_** Be a champion…**_

_** Be a champion…**_

_** Be a champion…**_

_**On the walls of the hall of fame**_

_**Be students,**_

_** Be teachers,**_

_**Be politicians,**_

_** Be preachers,**_

_** Be believers,**_

_** Be leaders, **_

_** Be astronauts,**_

_**Be champions,**_

_**Be truth seekers**_

_** Be students,**_

_** Be teachers,**_

_** Be politicians,**_

_**Be preachers,**_

_**Be believers,**_

_**Be leaders,**_

_** Be astronauts,**_

_** Be champions,**_

_**Standing in the hall of fame**_

_**And the worlds gonna know your name**_

'_**Cos you burn with the brightest flame**_

_**And the worlds gonna know your name**_

_**And you'll be on the walls of fame…**_

_**(You can be a champion)**_

_**You can be the greatest,**_

_**(You can be a champion)**_

_**You can be the best**_

_**(You can be a champion)**_

_**You can be the king Kong banging on your chest**_

_**(You can be a champion)**_

_**You can beat the world**_

_**(You can be a champion)**_

_**You can beat the war**_

_**(You can be a champion)**_

_**You could talk to God**_

_**Banging on his door**_

_**(You can be a champion)**_

_**You can throw your hands up**_

_**(You can be a champion)**_

_**You can move a mountain**_

_**(You can be a champion)**_

_**You can break rock**_

_**(You can be a champion)**_

_**You can be a master**_

_**(You can be a champion)**_

_**Don't wait for luck **_

_**(You can be a champion)**_

_**Dedicate yourself and you could find yourself**_

_**(You can be a champion)**_

_**Standing in the hall of fame…**_

When the music stopped everyone clapped and cheered, the guys ran up on stage and gave me a group hug. We finished our meals and went home for the night "cya on graduation day Tori" Cat said and waved goodbye as she left with Ryder, André and Robbie. James kissed me good bye "night Tori, and umm Jades doing all right I think your message got through to her"

"Oh well that's good…I think" he hugged me "it is good Tori, I think you two could be friends this time round" with that he left leaving me to think and walk home by myself.

* * *

**Graduation Day**

I'm the very last one to be called up. I get up and walk up to the stage "congrats Tori you got a scholarship, use it well" I shake Sikowitz' hand and walk off stage. "congratulations Tori" Cat whispered, I heard Beck mumble "show off" even after I broke up with Jade he's still a prick, I don't get it.

I look down at my water bottle and see that ripples are going off and they're getting bigger, then the room starts to shake and it gets louder and louder. Then August burst through the doors and everyone gets up and panics except the wolves and me. August looks around the room and his eyes land on me, he shoots one of his tentacles forwards and grabs me by my throat and pulls me towards him "hello Tori, where's spider girl?" I struggle to get out of his grasp "I don't know where she is"

"oh well maybe this will change your mind" he pulls out a shot gun and shoots James, I scream and August lets me go "tell spidey to meet me at the docks around 6pm or another one of your friends die" he runs off back towards the city. I turn around and see James lying there with blood pooling around him, I run over to him and put his head in my lap "James don't die, please I love you" I start crying, he looks at me and caress me cheek "don't worry Tori I will always be with you…remember that one time when Cat got obsessed with aeroplanes" I laugh that was a funny thing to see "promise me J, that you will never leave me no matter what happens" "I promise, I….love…you" he just barely finished his sentence before he died. Now I'm beyond pissed, I'm going to kill August once and for all, normal or not I will finish him, he killed James, man he has no idea whats install for him. I look back down "I love you too James" I sniff and wipe my eyes then put him down. I stand up and clench my fists really hard that you could hear the knuckles crack from 10 feet away. Jade looks at me then at James and comes over to me

"Tori what are you gonna do?" I face her "what does it look like?!" she flinches then gets a grip of herself "then I'm coming with you whether you like it or not". We quickly go to my house to grab my suit and we head out to the port.

When we get there Jade phases and is on the lookout. Then the sound of engines whirling got our attention and it was coming from an abandoned church. We ran inside and saw a huge machine with a bright orange sun like light in the middle. "Ah so nice of you to join me web head and friend" August comes out from behind the machine "shut it down oct, you're going to hurt a lot more people this time" he takes off his glasses "well that's a risk we're willing to take" I look over to see power cords behind him "well I'm not" I quickly look at Jade then at the power cords hoping that she would get the message, I jump over August only for him to grab me, spin me around and send me flying out of the church "aaaahhh". I aim a web at the church and swing back inside to see that Jades making her way to the cables. I come around and kick August only for the floor under him to collapse and we both fall in the water. I grab the hem of his shirt and punched him 3 times, I was going to go again but the light thing started to suck stuff into it, I look over to see Jade trying to rip the cables out but it's not working. She starts to slide towards the machine. "Hang on Jade" I yell and punch Doc on last time that makes him fall. Jades a few meters away from being sucked into a portal thing, I shoot out and pull her towards me and I hold onto the back of her neck and place her down behind a secure beam. Something hits me and knocks me down to the ground, Jade whimpers then starts growling. I look up and see August lunge at her and throws her against the wall and knocking all the wind out of her. I was about to get up when doc holds me and throws me up against a metal beam, I fall and crash into a crate temporally knocking me out.

**No one's POV**

Jade gets up and sees Tori lying down and August coming and picking her up. Jade slowly gets up and gets up behind. She was about to jump him when he hits her out of the way. One of the tentacles opens up and a long spike comes out of it "let's see you scurry out of this" he lunges it at Tori but she quickly pulls up a cable and August hits that and electrocutes himself and dropping Tori. Tori runs over to the cables and pulls as hard as she can and they all come out and hit August sending him and Tori flying to the back of the church. Tori gets up and looks at the machine and see that it hasn't turned off.

"Now what?" Tori look behind her and sees the church coming apart. Cars and some buildings start coming apart and are moving towards the black hole. Doc wakes up and tries to move his tentacles but they can't move. Tori gets up and goes over to August, she realizes that it's not his fault so she decides not to kill him. "doctor Augustine" Doc looks at her funny. Tori takes off her mask "we have to shut it down…please tell me how" doc looks surprised "Tori Vega, Brilliant but lazy"

"Look at whats happening. We must destroy it" August looks at the machine and shakes his head "I can't destroy it" his tentacles start to come up and grabs Tori by her throat "I Won't!"

"You once spoke to me about intelligence that it was a gift to be used for the good of mankind" August nods "a privilege" he finishes Tori's sentence

"These things have turned you into something you're not, don't listen to them" Doc looks at the machines

"It was my dream" he states "sometimes to do whats right we have to be steady and give up the things we want the most, even our dreams" Tori tried to reason with him. Jade got up and trotted over to them

"your right….she's right….listen to me…..listen to me now, LISTEN TO ME NOW!" he let go and Tori gasped and started panting. Jade nuzzled Tori's face and licked her; Tori reached up and patted her.

"Now…tell me how…to stop it" August shook his head "it can't be stopped" Tori's eyes widen "it's self-sustaining now"

"Think!" Doc did "unless" doc looked at Tori and Jade "the river, drown it!" Tori was about to turn around when Doc grabbed her wrist, Jade growled at the sudden move "relax dog. I'll do it" August let go of Tori, stood up and went to the machine. He turned around and looked at Tori and continued. Tori stood up and faced Jade but looked up when she saw the wall come down "NOOO!" the wall started to collapse, Jade looked up and whined Tori ran over and held up the wall with all the strength she had left. She turned around so that she was looking at Jade "hey" Jade looked up at her and did her wolfy smile "this is really heavy", just when she said that the wall fell down more and Tori tried her best at holding it up.

August reached the machine and went underneath it and started pulling it in "ugggghhh" one pole then two broke off, it started to collapse and so did the wall Tori was holding "Jade encase we die…" Jades ears perked up and looked happy "I love you no matter what I said. It was just hard trying to pick between you two, and I guess I let my pride get in the way of that. I'm sorry".

"I will not die a monster" August growled, he ripped the last two poles out and they started to fall in the water "NOOO!" he yelled as he started to drown then the church started to fall down.

"Do you think you could turn back?" Tori asked, Jade nodded and did so. Tori grunted and threw the wall; she picked Jade up and turned around to see a part of a building rolling their way. Tori jumped and swung off with Jade in her arms.

As Doc and the ball went further down the waves settled down and the cars stopped sliding. Tori landed on a crane and spun a web and put Jade down on it. She soon joined her and lied down next to her.

"Tori I have to tell you something and you won't like it—" "what that you're in an arranged marriage, I know" Jade looked at her shocked "what how?" Tori sighed "James told me an hour before graduation" Jade felt awful "I'm sorry Tori, what are you gonna do now?" Tori shrugged "don't know maybe keep to myself for a while, Figure things out" Jade Turned on her side and looked at Tori "I really am sorry Tori….about everything, being a gank to you, James, the arranged marriage, and basically everything I've done to you"

"It's ok Jade. Hey, umm who are you marrying?" Tori wondered, Jade tensed up but replied "Brady".

"Oh, well congrats Jay" Jade knew that Tori was pissed and upset about it but didn't want to say anything.

Later that night Tori dropped Jade off at her house and went to the city to think.

She was sitting on the edge of the tallest building, dangling one leg over the side while the other was under her. Just thinking of James and the arranged marriage made Tori cry, _why is my life so unfair, whenever something goes right_ there's _all ways something that stuffs it all up, I hate my life'_. Tori lied back and looked at the starry night sky, she came across a meteor coming down and crashed somewhere near the woods. She was curious as to what it was so she got up and headed over to where it had landed.

When Tori got there she found a large hole with the meteor in it. She found nothing interesting and turned around but stayed there getting lost in her thoughts again. The black alien like blob from 7 years ago came out of the rock and started crawling over to Tori and attached itself to the bottom of her shoe and stayed there waiting for the right moment. Tori came back to the real world and started to walk home.

When she climbed up to her room the symbiote let go of her shoe and made its way to her closet. Tori jumped on her bed being too tired to change, she fell asleep.

* * *

_**There you go two chapters, and don't worry still more to come. Til then 'May death follow you and watch over you' Lol, I love creeping some of you out.**_


	12. Another Authors Note

_**Alright people, Jay AKA Jordan and I have decided to end it here and make a sequel after the holidays. But don't fret ok. My writing might have improved by then**_

_**But I have no idea. So until then enjoy Love & Hate and the soon to be new story.**_

'_**May death follow u and watch over u'**_


	13. Sneak Peek

_**Sneak peek of TASG 2: New life**_

Tori was in her room reading a book when she heard tapping on her window. She groaned knowing full well who it was, she placed the book down and stalked over to her window and opened it. Jade was standing there holding a bouquet of white roses. Tori sighed and waved slightly then jumped out of the window.

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you around"

Tori crossed her arms over her chest "well I said that I needed time to think and just relax, but now it's ruined" Jade's smile dropped and then lowered the flowers. "Your still pissed that I'm getting married aren't you?" Tori reluctantly nodded.

"Won't your fiancé be wazzed off if he found you talking to me?" Jade laughed "honey he can suck a truck for all I care. Speaking of which, are you coming to the wedding next week?" Tori shrugged

"I don't know Jade, Maybe" Jade looked hurt for a second but covered it up and automatically went on the defensive "whatever Tor, just don't get all cold and withdraw into yourself when it happens" even though it wasn't that mean, Jade regretted saying it.

"Well I'm sorry that I ever fell in love with a werewolf, so excuse me if I shut down just because my girl married someone else!" Tori shouted back, Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing, she just stood there watching Tori jump back into her room and close the window, then turned off her light. Jade let a tear fall down as she walked away.

The rest of the night Tori was restless, she was having a nightmare about August killing James over and over again. Coming out from a duffle bag the symboite made its way over to Tori's bed. It crawled up the side and made its way over Tori, consuming her. Just when it reached her face her eyes snapped opened and started to panic, then it all went dark.

* * *

_**There you go, the sneak peek of the sequel, I hope you like it when I post it, sometime this month maybe, I don't know.**_


End file.
